With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate
by Marissa
Summary: My take on WIKTT's Marriage Law. This has been a naughty little plot bunny that has been bouncing on my writing brain trying to get my attention. I am Mrs Hermione Snape, whether he (or I, for that matter) likes it or not. The Rehabilitation of Inactive Death Eaters Law decreed this a necessity, I'm just doing a duty.
1. Chapter 1

**With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters, I do NOT even pretend to own them. Everything belongs to it's respective copywrite holder(s); including, but not limited to, J K Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury.

Author note: has a horrid habit of removing any/all divides that I put into a fic, please forgive me if sections are not adequately marked and notify me either via PM or review.

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 1-

I stare at my feet as I shuffle into the Great Hall; slowly making my way past my friends, comrades, fellow students, in my journey to sit at the staff table. I'm walking alone, but I can feel hundreds of eyes on me, including his. Everyone will be confused as to why I've not sat in my usual place. I daren't look. Steadily, I take my seat and sit next to him. Murmurs echo around the hall, I can only hear snatches '_why?'_,_ 'Snape?' _and the best _'marry a mudblood'. _I still won't look round. I gaze resolutely at my plate, feeling like a freak at the circus.

Professor McGonagall stands, ready to begin her start of term speech. Out of respect I look towards her, my husband's profile in my line of sight. "Good evening all, and welcome back to those returning from the Christmas break. A reminder, the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, dark creatures reside in there and are best to be avoided." The witch paused, taking a stern look at her charges. "Before we participate in what will undoubtedly be a fine feast, there is a further announcement to be made."

My stomach clenches as I anticipate her next words. I try my hardest to remain impassive.

"We welcome back the former Headmaster, Professor Snape, who will be returning to one of his previous posts here at Hogwarts, as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. He is joined up here tonight by his new wife, Hermione..." The words that followed were drowned out by the uproar from the student body. Most notably, the Gryffindor table.

I try to smile, but my attention is gripped by the scowl that _he _is wearing. I look out to the crowd for the first time, conversations are running riot, though surprisingly the Slytherin table are looking rather accepting. I look at my friends; Harry is sat, slack jawed, gaping at me; Ron is spluttering and has turned bright red; Ginny is muttering to her brother, I assume trying to calm him. I inhale deeply, realising for the first time that I'd stopped breathing. This was why I'd not said anything, they'd not understand, but I had to do this.

"SILENCE!" In the chaos I'd not noticed him standing up. I turned to look at him as his voice reverberated around the hall and as the noise level dropped. "I appreciate that _this" _he spat out the word showing his own distaste at the situation,_"_is a shock to some of you. However you will give the Headmistress the respect she deserves." He sat back down without looking at me once. I did this for him. For him.

-x-

I don't expect him to be grateful, he made that abundantly clear when I was put before him on our wedding day, but I'd appreciate a friendship, or at least not open hostility. Dinner didn't last long for us, we sat and ate in silence and then he left pausing momentarily to see if I would follow. I did.

I stay in step behind him, watching his boots click on the stone floor as we walk through the castle to the dungeons. His robes flare behind him, flicking like a serpent's tongue, apt I suppose for the Head of the Snakes. We reach a gargoyle, who stands in an alcove not too far from the Slytherin common room, he utters the password, "entrapment" and it's mouth opens wide enough to permit us entrance. I suspect that there is a more practical doorway elsewhere in the castle, but I know he won't reveal it to me.

The rooms are lovely: large windows; a stone carved fireplace; floor to ceiling bookcases (overflowing already without my own additions); rich blue seating. We've spent the last two weeks in this space, attempting to avoid each other, except when necessary. It hasn't been easy for us; we've had meetings with the Ministry and Wizengamot, and then we've needed to discuss the impact on the school with the Headmistress. I've spent time in the library; he has a fabulous collection, but I don't feel able to touch it, plus the library meets my needs adequately. He has been in his lab or office, I can only guess at what that has entailed. I wanted to see my parents, to tell them I guess, but he wouldn't hear of it.

I watch him as he stalks away from me, and slumps on to the settee. He summons a glass and the Ogden's from the cupboard, he pours and knocks it back easily.

"Are you planning on standing there gaping all evening?" His voice draws me from my thoughts.

"I... erm." My voice sounds hollow and scratchy. "I think I'll take a walk." I turn and, drawing my robes around me, head to the door.

"I'm sure you and your _charming _Gryffindor friends have a _great deal _to catch up on." The venom is dripping from each word he utters. He's right though. I do have a lot to discuss with them. His tone may be well placed too, they won't be happy. That's an understatement. Still, I leave.

-x-

The dungeons are fairly quiet; I pass a few students, Slytherin's of course, who ignore me with polite indifference. I assume they'll report back to their housemates that I feel comfortable enough to wander down here alone. I doubt he'll protect me, but if I can face Voldemort and survive, they won't bother me. I don't know where I'm going, my feet are just moving me along corridors. I can't get in to Gryffindor Tower, the Headmistress didn't divulge the password to me. Probably for my own good, I imagine.

A hand grabs me and pulls me into an alcove. I have my wand drawn and pointed at them within seconds. I don't know who I expect to attack me, but habits take a long time to change. The hand releases me, and I lower my weapon on seeing Draco Malfoy's grey eyes lock on to mine.

Once upon a time, I wouldn't have hesitated to hex him. Now, I look at him in a new light. He's not who I believed he was.

"Nice speech the Headmistress gave." he drawled. I laugh softly. "Guess you marrying Severus was a bit of a shock for everyone."

"I already knew." I smile and then sigh. Draco understands. "Do you want to talk?"

"Room of Requirement? Ten minutes?" I nod, and he slips back out into the open space. I stay hidden in shadows as I spy Ron and Harry storming past.

"..marry Snape. I knew she was mental, but that's suicidal..." Ron's voice trails off as they move away. I know they don't have any idea where I now live, I just hope that they don't run into him.

The Room of Requirement's repairs had been extensive after the incident with Fiendfyre. Professor Flitwick spent many hours coaxing and charming the room back to it's original purpose with great success. As Draco was already inside, the room had taken on the appearance of a suave lounge. He was draped on a chaise watching me approach. I sat on a pouffe and waited for him to make the opening gambit.

"So you managed to talk him into the proposal then?" The question could easily be a statement.

"I didn't Professor McGonagall did, or at least I think that's who did." He nodded slowly, considering something.

"I think Mother had something to do with it too, plus I had a little chat with him." Narcissa Malfoy spoke for our marriage. "Don't look so surprised, Mother didn't want him rotting in Azkaban for the rest of his life. The law may be bloody ridiculous but at least it's allowed us freedom."

"How is your wife?" His eyes flashed at the mention of his slightly less recent marriage.

"Emily is well, thank you. It's odd being students here and married, I guess it makes having sex a lot easier." I snort in a combination of disgust and humour. "I suppose I wouldn't have chosen her if it were for the Rehab Law but she's great. I can actually see myself spending my life with her."

"That's wonderful." His eyes actually glow at this and he does seem truly happy. I'm genuinely pleased for him, he deserves a life, one that wasn't entirely forced upon him. Though that's a lie.

"How is life with Severus?" An innocent enough question, no demand.

The smile that I was giving him flickered. "It's fine. We passed the inquires into the validity of the marriage and I'm getting him reacquainted with Muggle life. I'll still have class with him; though a Ministry observer will be inspecting our lessons to ensure equality and ethical behaviour."

"I bet he's really impressed with that." I giggle. "That's not what I meant though."

I chew my lip. Five years ago I would have rather died than confess anything to Draco Malfoy, though one could have led to the other."We've kept to ourselves, apart from what was required. He resents me. Doesn't know, doesn't want to know, why I did it. I just..."

"Don't explain it to me. I appreciate you doing it. He does too deep down. Just fight back, fight fire with fire." I nod slowly and smile at the Slytherin. "Oh, and I'd give those two imbeciles you call friends some space for a while. I understand why you didn't tell _them._"

With a smile, I leave Draco. I wish he could walk back with me, but it's too soon yet. I walk hoping that I escape the wrath of my friends tonight, tomorrow morning will be quite soon enough.

-x-

So, what do you think? I started this thinking it would be a one-shot but it's gathered momentum now and I sort of have a full map of the story planned out.

Please give me feedback, as I have another story going on and I won't be writing this if it's unloved. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: WOW! You are amazing. I can't believe how many reviews, alerts and favourites this story has been given already. I am so grateful to you all.

I have found writing this to be strangely easy (though I have struggled with maintaining the tense), I hope you continue to like where it's going and how everyone interacts. Please continue with your feedback, it is so motivating.

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 2-

Morning has arrived far too quickly for my liking. As usual, I took myself off to bed long before he did, he came in noiselessly sometime after I had fallen asleep. We strictly keep to our own half of the bed, zero contact, it has been this way since the day after our wedding. Ideally, we wouldn't share a bed, or even a room, but appearances must be upheld, even in private.

I dress in the privacy of the bathroom after my morning shower. Pulling on my school uniform and robes I feel wrong. Even though I chose to return to school and complete my formal education, and I chose to marry my teacher, I didn't expect this. I'm not one of them any more. No longer a part of the Gryffindor students, nor an alumnus. I tie my hair back as best as I can, I keep hoping that maybe one day I will be able to tame it into submission, and venture out into our sitting room.

He is nowhere to be seen. I know he's up, a cup sits on the side table, half full with treacly black liquid. His coffee. I look at my watch, a beautiful Muggle timepiece that I was given by my parents for my 16th birthday, 7 o'clock it reads. I debate heading for an early breakfast, but realise that I will only be delaying the inevitable confrontation. So, I sit and wait. I take time to look around our rooms, his rooms really, I've not integrated my life into these walls. That was easily missed by the Ministry. We are quite alike, he and I; we both love books, journals, manuscripts; are tidy, though not obsessively so; personal items are discreet, the odd photograph (though none of Harry, Ron, Remus, Lily or Sirius), important objects; art is prominent, though it is his and Muggle. See, easy to miss.

Time passes, he has not reappeared. I head steadily towards the Great Hall, reciting a calming mantra in my mind. _'I will not get upset'_. I pass Malfoy on my way in, we share a secret smile. The noise drops, eyes focus on me. I walk to the Gryffindor table and take a seat in the same area in usually sit in. I am able to sit with him, but only at special events. I'd rather not.

No-one speaks to me. Conversations are now being held in a whisper. I look up at the staff table briefly. He's there. His eyes meet mine and I can hear the cutting remark he'd love to make. _'You chose my bed, now it's time to lie in the mess you've made.'_ I pour a cup of tea from the pot and sip at it slowly. I will not give him any satisfaction of seeing me regret my decision. They will accept it. If not, well that's their choice.

"Hermione," Harry's voice cuts through my internal monologue. I look up, he is flanked by Ron and Ginny. The whole student body is now near silent, waiting to see what comes to pass.

I don't know what tack to take. I butter some toast, hoping it will stop my hands from shaking. "Why don't you sit down? I just got here, but it looks good."

"Breakfast always looks the same." So, the continue as normal route isn't going to work. "We need to talk. Friends are supposed to be honest with each other."

"I haven't lied to you, to any of you." I place the toast on my plate. "Please, sit down. Ron, there's bacon sandwiches."

Ron takes the seat next to me, mumbling something incoherent as he takes a sandwich.

"What is going on? _Snape_?" Harry's eyes are wide as he looks down at me with incredulity.

"Professor Snape, Harry." That was an automatic correction. "I... Later. Please can we talk later. Somewhere less public."

He looks like he's about to make a retort, but his eyes scan the room and he takes a seat. "Yeah, later."

Breakfast is relatively pain free after that. The boys have displayed a maturity that I would not have expected only months before. I hope they can let me get through Potions with him before they demand their explanations.

-x-

Having taken my book bag with me to breakfast, I could head straight to the classroom rather than returning to our rooms. I can't call it home, even though I suppose it is. Harry and Ron had to dash up to their dormitory to grab their equipment; as much as Professor Slughorn may have appreciated having them both in class, his replacement and predecessor was bound to disapprove of their presence.

I inhale deeply, taking in a lung full of the stale dungeon air, and steel myself for our first lesson together. Draco breezes past me and enters the classroom laboratory giving me another sly smile. It's strange how much confidence the Slytherin student's presence gives me, but I now feel comfortable enough to venture inside. I take my customary seat and wait patiently. Everyone filters in, I've never quite noticed the reluctance most display in attending this class, Ron and Harry are predictably the last. He follows his eyes blazing and robes flaring.

I pull my textbook out along with parchment, a quill and ink. It's unlike me to be this disorganised; I daren't look at the Professor at the front of the room, I can, however, feel his disapproving gaze upon me. He begins his lecture and his words just gloss over my mind. I'm confident he won't call on me to answer any question, and I don't offer. Whatever he has said has subdued the class into their customary fear of failure in front of him and instructions appear on the board outlining the brew for today. He pairs everyone up, ignoring me and leaving me to work alone. I know that it'll be interpreted as new confidence in his wife, reality is he's hoping for a drastic failure. I will deny him that pleasure.

-x-

My near perfect brew submitted, I am still being ignored by my husband. I don't know whether I'm hurt or relieved. I'm glad he didn't make an example of me or give the students something to use against me. I've heard the whispers already.

Gathering everything together, I see Ron and Harry are waiting for me. I pick up my bag and we walk. The atmosphere is tense, neither of them saying anything. We reach the quad and sit on a stone bench. I quickly cast a warming charm on my robe to fend of the icy Scottish chill. I use my teeth on a loose bit of skin on my lower lip, anticipating what is to come.

"Please tell us that this is some joke," Harry breaks the silence. I look into his emerald eyes and consider the words that I've been planning since this marriage was agreed upon.

"I thought you'd changed your opinion of him. Since the Final Battle, I mean." I hadn't planned on that being my opening. Ron sits next to me and is watching me intently. "You spoke up for him, testified as to his intentions, disagreed with him receiving any punishment. You were devastated when you thought he was dead. Had all those questions you wanted answers to."

He looks away from me and raises his hands in a gesture of incredulity. "I have no problem with him as a person or with him being free, Hermione. I have a problem with you being married to him."

"Why? If you don't hate him, then why is my being married to him an issue?" The courtyard is fairly empty, but still we are drawing attention.

I can hear him growl, running his hands through his hair. I look to Ron who up until now has been silent. "'Mione, if you love him then why not say something. We'd not have stopped you, you know."

I wonder briefly what has got into them, Ron is usually explosive and Harry more collected. I thought after dating Ron for a short time whilst the school was rebuilt he'd be more upset. Perhaps he understands more, maybe it's shock.

"Will you just listen?" Ron nods, I look to Harry but he is still facing away. I cast _muffliato, _and take a deep breath. "After his trial, he was placed in Azkaban, treated like he was still a criminal. This was the same with Malfoy. They were subjected to the Rehabilitation of Inactive Death Eaters Law, they, and others, had to marry either a Muggleborn or a Muggle. Draco married well and they're happy. But who'd marry him?"

A snort came from both boys. I ignore it and continue. "One way or another he's scared every witch possible away. He's too proud and too... he'd not date a Muggle. He doesn't deserve to be locked away. He loved your mum, Harry. Really loved her. I..."

"Then why marry you?" Harry looks livid, his voice is cutting. I'm explaining myself badly. I could give the same line we have told the Ministry time and time again.

"He doesn't deserve to be locked away. He nearly died. He saved us so many times. He should have a life." I look at my left hand and toy with the plain platinum band that adorns the ring finger. "I'm giving him that."

"What about your life? I thought you were intelligent Hermione. I can't believe you'll give your life up for..."

That does it, I snap, "Don't you dare say it Harry Potter. Don't you dare. I'm not giving anything up."

"Yeah, whatever!" I watch as my dark haired friend stalks away.

Ron is still sat next to me and waiting, I don't want to say any more. I hope he understands, this isn't about me. His mouth opens and closes a couple of times, then, "I don't know what to say." He stands and walks away. I stare at my ring again. It's just until he's rehabilitated.

-x-

Well everyone that's chapter two, I hope you like it, is it how you thought it'd be?


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Receiving your comments motivate me, and I love reading about your perceptions. It is quite possible that the rating of this story will be increased to M as well; please let me know if you don't want this to happen.

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 3-

Time is passing me by fairly steadily; I'm excluded from so many things that once were so normal to be a part of. It's strange that without Voldemort to fight school has become routine and almost dull. No adventures involving, theft, illicit brewing, possessed professors, escaped prisoners, monsters lurking in the dungeons, breaking and entering, secret clubs,old text books belonging to a genius with evil curses inside. No, my present situation is dull by comparison.

I'm the centre of gossip at the school, even nearly a week after the announcement. I have divided the school, each house has taken a different attitude towards me and I hear the whispers. Hufflepuff try to be supportive, but they think I don't see the looks of disgust and horror at being his bride. Ravenclaw believe that it explains my past academic success, that I must whore myself to obtain my grades. Gryffindor want to support their own but are at odds with each other, some ignore the change, others ignore me. My best friends are in the latter category. Slytherin are the surprise, they understand, but then the law affected a lot of them too.

It took thirty six hours for The Daily Prophet to begin spouting rumour and misinformation about my marriage. Professor McGonagall, along with the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had done an excellent job of hiding the revelation, but once the students knew (as they had to be told) it was only a matter of time. I saw that it had been printed, but I still refuse to read it, subsequent articles have also been ignored. Unfortunately, they put him in a worse mood.

I'm contemplating the world as Draco walks past, he quirks his head in a gesture that I am to follow. I smile and let him lead me off. We duck into an empty classroom and sit on the desks. Idly, I swing my legs.

"Hi," I smile.

"What's the matter?" I look up at him in questioning surprise. "I mean besides the condemnation by The Prophet, the student body largely finding you repulsive and the friends who are ignoring you."

A chuckle escapes my lips, "anything else you wish to add from my tragic life?"

"It's his birthday on Sunday." I jump and stare at the blonde opposite. "He'll be forty. Could I come round with Emily?"

"I don't want to invite anyone to our quarters."

"Fine, I'll invite myself. The miserable bastard will spend time with his Godson." He hesitates and looks at me. "Unless you have made plans."

I shake my head and stare at a worn stone flag on the floor. "I didn't know. We never discussed things like that."

"The Ministry?" I look up at him and shake my head slightly.

"They were more interested in things like how he takes his tea... things I couldn't just look up in records." I chew on my lower lip, rolling in between my upper and lower teeth. "I need to do something for him."

A smile crosses Draco's face and his eyes seem to twinkle with mischief. "I'll have Mother help you. She wants him happy, even when he's too bloody stubborn to help himself."

"I need to give him something," I ponder aloud, hoping that some idea will spring forth.

"You should just give him yourself."

I giggle. "Excellent I'll wear a giant bow and let him unwrap me, shall I?"

"Not the stupidest thing you've ever done." I raise an eyebrow. "Come on, I've never heard him laugh so much as when he told Father about your polyjuice accident."

My eyes widen, I didn't think he knew about that. "He told..." my voice trails off.

"He found it hilarious.'Stupid chit, thinks she can brew a complex potion like that in a bathroom at only 13.'" I have to smile at the way he mimics his Godfather. "I wish I'd seen it, what possessed you to think you could do it?"

"I did do it," I know I sound indignant but I didn't fail in my attempt to make the complex brew. "Harry and Ron paid a visit to you using it. I just mixed up the hairs I needed for my transformation."

Malfoy's mouth has dropped open, I imagine that his Head of House didn't know about that part of the experiment.

"I think a notebook might be a good idea." I see his eyes roll at my suggestion. "No, think about it. I could buy the book from Hogsmeade and then charm it to automatically index the notes by key words. It would be useful for him and would be personal without offending him or presuming anything."

He grunts agreement. "I still think a good shag would do him more good."

We sit for a while longer, he tells me about how he and Emily have become closer and how his parents have accepted her better than he expected. She has been good to him, and he has become a better friend than I ever could have expected. We part and head in separate directions, if Harry and Ron can't accept my marriage they'd never understand my friendship with the Slytherin.

-x-

I wake early and, as it is a Saturday, I dress casually and slip out of the castle. He won't notice I'm gone and I can peacefully venture into Hogsmeade to be there in time for opening. An advantage of being a returning seventh year and a teacher's wife is that I am able to leave the castle grounds, providing I meet curfew and act responsibly. Neither being a problem at this hour.

I found a beautifully bound journal with gilt edges; it will make the perfect gift for him. I hope. I walk back to Hogwarts clutching the book tightly to my chest. It's wrapped in brown paper and string, so looks innocent enough if he spots it before tomorrow. I researched the charms I'd need after leaving Draco, it would be simple enough to make the book automatically categorise it's contents, I'm also going to enchant it to resist an array of possible potions accidents, just in case.

I reach the steps and see Ron standing at the top, waiting for me.

"How did you know I'd be here?" I ask as I stand by him.

"The map." My mouth forms an 'O' as I nod my understanding. "Where've you been?"

"Hogsmeade, I was just buying a book."

It's his turn to nod. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, should we..." Together we walk off and find a bench. "What is it you want to say?"

"Why did you lie to us?" I look into his eyes and see the hurt in them.

"I... "

"You were supposed to spend the Christmas hols with your parents."

"I did spend it with them; I then went to London, got married and then returned here. I didn't exactly lie, I just omitted that I would be getting married."

"You didn't tell us. I never thought you'd do something like that, and Snape?"

"I know. I thought it through. I really did, and it is the best option all round." I look at him and hope he'll understand.

"He gets his life back, which I get why you've done it, and he gets a beautiful, clever, young wife. What do you get from it?" I'm convinced I must be blushing.

"I get to know I've given a man his life back. I know it's forever, and that it seems unusual but I..." I don't have many reasons for doing this. I do think we could be good together, but to I can't explain that to Ron. Not when my relationship with him is as it is right now.

"But that's not going to be enough. Not forever Hermione." He's looking at me imploringly; my heart feels like it might break.

"I'm doing the right thing Ron. Everyone else might not see it that way, but it's right for me for us." I smile and look at the package.

"As long as you're sure." I nod to confirm my belief. "How did you ever convince him though?"

I laugh, "that is definitely a story for another day Ronald. I have things I need to do, are we ok?"

"Yeah, Harry will come 'round. He's confused and hurt right now." Ron's maturity really is astounding me. "Enjoy your weekend."

He stands and walks away, leaving me smiling. One bridge mended.

-x-

I hide myself away in a quiet corner of the library. It takes me several hours to correctly charm the journal to meet my requirements, but once it's complete I'm proud of my efforts. To finish I open the book and write a simple inscription inside.

'_Happy birthday Severus._

_Best wishes Hermione.'_

It's not very personal, but I'm content with the message it conveys. It's also one of the few times I've used his forename without being in front of a Ministry official. I wrap it in some simple silver paper, and shrink it down to allow it to be hidden in my pocket. I can only hope that he wants to receive the gift.

-x-

Will Snape like the gift? What do you think? Please review and hypothesise, criticise or even complement. I need my inbox busy, I'm waiting to hear if I get an interview today :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, each one is a ray of sunshine in my inbox (definitely makes up for the crap weather outside). Thanks for the wishes about the job, I didn't get the interview, but out of 4500 people I got down to the last 800 so that's something.

This chapter is teetering on the edge of being an M rating in my opinion, you may not agree, but I'm risking leaving the rating as is. This is due to an element of unwelcome advances, not that I want to spoil what happens.

Feedback as always is welcomed and loved :)

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 4-

-x-

Eating with the Gryffindors has become a trial. If I'm too late to be early or too early to be late I cannot avoid them. On these occasions I'm largely ignored by them, but sometimes one asks a question or makes a lewd remark and it hurts. It's hard to know that these people who I've lived with and fought a war alongside are so quick to judge.

I try to not look at the staff table; he is usually there, glowering down at us mere students. Tonight is no different. I arrive early for dinner and eat quickly, so as to escape back to the library before returning to our quarters to sleep. Just before I leave I flick my eyes up to the table and watch as he surveys the masses. I look at him and meet his eyes for a split second. The connection is so brief that I'm unable to decipher any emotion lurking beneath the surface. It has all been so unfair to him I'm just relieved that I have been able to help him like this, even if he isn't open to it just yet.

As I leave, I'm reconsidering spending my evening in the library. Whilst it is the place I feel happiest at the moment I don't want to find myself hiding away for ever. I need to complete the assignment he has set and know that I'd have better access to source material in our rooms than the library. I slowly descend the staircases and head down to the dungeons. I whisper the password to the gargoyle and go inside.

It is rare that I am here alone, and so I set myself up in front of the fire my essay in front of me and a stack of books carefully selected from his shelves. I hope he won't mind, or won't notice that they are his. Steadily, I work my way through the task, referencing and then cross referencing my ideas. I try to add my own independent thoughts and possible avenues of research, maybe he'll appreciate them.

He stalks in, I can hear his boots on the stone and the fabric of his robes rustling as he pulls them off. I look up and see him glowering down at me in my prone position. His lip curls into a sneer and he stares down at me before walking away.

"I'll be done in a minute," I call as his back disappears through the door to his private lab. The door slams and I have no idea if he's heard me or not.

I continue my work, finishing before he has re-emerged. I place it on his desk; I may as well submit it now in private rather than wait until class on Monday. I go to our room to change for bed, dressing in a simple pair of cotton pants and vest, and then sit back on the sofa. I request a hot chocolate to drink and wait. I don't know exactly what I'm waiting for. Him maybe.

The chocolate is long gone before I go and clean my teeth. I sit a while longer, staring at the flames in the grate. I suppose it is him I'm waiting for. I hear a door click and look up. He walks into the room, his eyes fall on me and I smile slightly.

"I'm going to bed." His voice is tired and there is a hint of a slur to his speech. I wait until I am sure he must have retired for the night and then venture in to our bedroom, leaving his gift out for him to find in the morning.

He had pulled the covers over himself and was laid with his eyes closed. I paused for a moment looking at his face. I think this had to be the first time I've ever truly looked at him. He is pale, but not disturbingly so; his hair is shiny with a layer of oil, though I know he washes it most days as I see it wet sometimes; his nose is hooked, but it looks right on him; his lips are thin, but look much better when not twisted in a sneer. He's not unattractive, possibly unfortunate, but who am I to talk? With bushy barely controllable hair and (until Malfoy's misplaced hex) large teeth, I'm not exactly a stunning beauty.

With a sigh I take my place next to him in bed, sliding between the sheets and then turning my back to him before extinguishing the candlelight.

-x-

I awaken to find him still sleeping next to me, I smile slightly to myself and listen to his gentle snores. I slip from the bed and pulling on my dressing gown I leave the room. I get him a mug of coffee prepared, add a stasis charm, take a phial of a hangover potion from the bathroom cabinet, and taking the gift I place them all on his bedside table. I silently pull underwear, a jumper and a pair of jeans from my dresser and leave him alone.

My feet feet the smoothness of the stone, worn down by centuries of feet passing over them. I enter the bathroom, a wonderful room with a large sunken bath, carved from the very stone of the castle, where if desired water falls from the ceiling like warm summer rain. I turn the silvered taps and the water pours from a crack in the wall, it is charmed to smell of lemon and lavender and the scent calms and soothes me. I strip down and slip into the water, letting it wash over me. I rest my head and my eyes close.

I bathe for some time and then climb out, dress and leave the watery sanctuary.

-x-

His legs are spread out in front of him as he sits on the sofa, he is holding the coffee I got him, and seems to be staring at a point somewhere near the fire. I slowly walk round, and stand nervously in front of him.

"Happy birthday," my voice is a whisper and lacks any true conviction in the sentiment. His eyes flick up to me and I brace myself for his acerbic response.

"Thank you." I'm startled. He sounds soft and gentle. I smile at him.

"You didn't open your gift." The statement is redundant. He looks from me to the wrapped parcel by his side and then back to me. "I hope you like it."

"It was not needed, Miss Granger."

I scowl and stare down at him. "It's Mrs Snape."

"That is not through choice."

I can feel the anger rising in me. "I made the choice; it is not a decision that was taken lightly."

He stands and his eyes are blazing. "Exactly. You chose. I do not recall being involved in the decision to wed one of my students."

"You agreed." I'm stunned by his argument.

"Agreed?" he scoffs at me. "Oh yes. Let's see. I _agreed_. I had to make the decision between marrying and rotting in Azkaban for crimes that were committed by me, whilst I was heavily involved in infiltrating the inner circle of a madman. What a difficult choice to make." He is circling me, almost like I'm his prey. "You, however, _you _were not my choice. I had no option. I was manipulated into accepting your hand. I have no idea how you managed to convince everyone that means something to me to assist you in your choreography of this situation. Nor am I aware of any reason for you to desire such a marriage."

"I..." He rounds on me and my mouth shuts with an audible click.

"Is it possible that you harboured a secret crush? Doubtful. I can see no reason that would ever lead you to make such a decision."

"My mother." The words leave my mouth before I could censor them. He stops and stares at me, his forehead creased in confusion. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You honestly have no idea what you've done. For someone who is lauded as being intelligent you are so stupid."

His words cut me as deeply as any curse could. "I..."

"Stop!" His voice is hard and commanding. "Not everything is about you."

I want to cry, I did this for him. I bite my lip hard; I can taste the metallic tang of blood.

He sighs heavily, "thank you for the gift. I'm sure it's _wonderful_." He leaves it alone and walks off to his lab, closing the door heavily behind him.

I slump on to the sofa, my eyes fixed on the gift, and the tears fall before I could stop them.

-x-

Draco visited some time later, not that time had any meaning. I sent him on his way quickly, without caring how I looked when I answered the door. He didn't ask, thankfully, and once alone again I went back to the bathroom to make myself presentable. I applied make-up and sat back on the sofa.

He walks back in staggering slightly, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. His hair is falling in his face and he seems surprised to see me. I stand and hold the book out him in offering.

"Open it, please."

He looks me up and down and a harsh tone is echoed in his voice, "Well, _Mrs Snape. _As this marriage is your _wonderful_ idea, will you give your _husband_ your female attentions?"

"I'm sorry?" I don't understand what he is asking and I frown in confusion,

"Is this simpering, timid female act what a man wants on his birthday? I want the attentions a wife should give her husband, not the pathetic gift you chose from some store." I flick my eyes to the gift I hold in my hands. He stands and walks towards me. He is barely an inch from me, and staring holes into me. "Well, don't you want to please your _husband_?" His eyes are steely hard and penetrating. He then looked me up and down and curled his lip into a sneer.

"I thought you might like it," I'm almost scared of him; I can feel my lip tremble.

"There are better gestures, _wife_." He is still walking towards me, I'm backing away but soon I'm trapped between him and the solid stone wall.

The book tumbles from my grasp, and I swallow hard. I can smell the alcohol on his breath as he narrows the gap further. Suddenly, his mouth has descended on me and his lips are bruising my own. I try to fight him, pushing him back with my hands and wriggling in his hold. He captures my lower lip between his teeth, and bites down on it hard, drawing blood. His tongue snakes out and laps at the wound he has created. I felt it run across my teeth before he used it to plunder my mouth.

This, our first proper kiss, is brutal and filled with many varied emotions, ranging from anger to desperation. I felt myself surrender to him, my emotions were roiling and I felt a bubble of something grow within the pit of my stomach. I wanted him. For this single moment I wanted my husband to touch me. Possess me.

He pulls away, his breath coming in short pants. His eyes meet mine and I can see a burning spark within them. I can see him fighting an inner battle with himself. He snarls and walks away. Before I can even think it through, I pick up his gift from the floor and hurl it with all my strength across the room at him. I'm stunned when it makes contact with his back, making him stumble. I hold my head up high and storm past him into our room. I manage to make it to the bed before the tears start to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Thank you so much for the positive reviews. I am going to make the effort to respond to each one personally via pm from now on, so please please let me know what you think.

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 5-

It takes me some time to calm myself. My head is pounding. I don't know why I reacted like that. Was I in the wrong to be mad? I want to be his wife. I want to have a relationship with him. I want to save him from himself.

I slowly walk to the door and open it a crack. I look out into the lounge, it is in darkness save for the fire crackling in the grate. I hear nothing so open the door enough to allow me to slip out.

"You've decided to come out then." My head snaps round to look for the origin of the voice. I don't see him at first, but as I look down I spot him slumped by the door to our room. He is almost invisible, as his black clothing and hair blend him effortlessly into the darkness. "Thank you for the journal."

"I can return it if you would prefer something else." I look down at him, seeing the silver wrap in a ball next to him.

"No, it is most thoughtful. I wouldn't have expected you to get me anything." I smile slightly. "Sit with me."

I'm surprised at his request. "On the floor?"

"Why not? I'm already down here." I sigh and sit cross legged on the floor by him. I can see the light glisten off his eyes as he peers through his curtain of hair. "You've been crying."

"I'm sorry. I've ruined your birthday."

"My birthday's have always been rather unremarkable, with the odd exception; you have made this one more interesting than most." I smile again. "I believe we need to talk, Miss Granger."

"Please, it's..."

"No," I stop at the simple word, spoken softly but leaving no room for argument. "It is not Mrs Snape, I wouldn't ask you to take such a title."

I scowl at him; he is undermining my commitment to our marriage. Before I can lodge a protest he continues, "may I call you Hermione?"

"Of course Professor." I see him flinch at my use of his title.

"That is exactly why this whole thing is wrong," he growls. "You will either use my given name or all further discussion between us will cease indefinitely."

"I understand," I pause for a second before adding, "Severus."

Saying his name feels odd on my tongue, like those syllables have never been placed together before.

I hear him inhale deeply, "there is nothing right about this _marriage. _Don't misunderstand me Hermione, I appreciate the sacrifice you made. However, this whole situation is immoral and worse it has been sanctioned by those in senior authority. I should have been left to rot, it would have been preferable to stealing a young girl's life and innocence."

"My innocence was lost when I was a first year." His head shoots up and he stares at me, his mouth open in shock. I chuckle. "Not that innocence, but my belief that the world was a safe place, that magic could solve everything. Fighting the Darkness, even if the source of it has often been misplaced."

I yawn, and realise that my headache isn't lifting. I rub my temples slowly. "Go, sleep. I'll be in shortly."

"All right. Good night, and happy birthday Severus."

I stand and go back to bed, ignoring the rumbling of my stomach due to the lack of food and my usual bedtime routine. I slip beneath the crumpled sheets and close my eyes.

-x-

I wake, and we both follow our usual routine, ignoring each other and wordlessly parting before attending breakfast. Potions is my first lesson, and it will undoubtedly be a challenge to face him. He was so different last night, open and understanding. He hates me. No. He resents the fact that he is only free because of me. Is our marriage immoral? To me, no. Unorthodox, yes, but there is nothing wrong with unusual.

I leave the Great Hall and slip back through the castle to the dungeons. But before I could reach the potions classroom a hand reached out of an alcove and grabbed me. Draco's cool eyes stared down at me, glinting in the gloom.

"What happened yesterday?" I looked up at him, a lump forming in my throat.

"He... I take it birthdays aren't a good day?"

"When is any day a good day with Severus?" A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "What happened?"

"He... everything went wrong. I tried, we argued, then later talked."

"He didn't appreciate the giant bow then?" I snort a giggle.

"He... he wants..."

"He's adjusting." I look at him shocked. "I saw him when you were hiding."

"I didn't hear." He smiles at me.

"I put up a silencing spell so I could knock some sense into him." I smile at him. "Please Hermione, be patient with him. He told me about the argument and he doesn't mean it. Mother will probably want to kick his arse when she hears."

"I imagine he'd really appreciate that."

"He bloody well should do. I don't know how much I should say about him, I do value my own life you know. I've known him my whole life, he can be ..."

"Difficult? Horrid? Insulting?" I can feel the tears welling up. "He truly despises me and what I've done to him. I can't blame him. I've really, really messed this up."

His hand reaches out to me and he pulls me to him. His arms encircle me and I feel safe in his embrace. "No, you haven't." He is talking into my hair. "I admire your bravery Hermione. He will be a good husband, he really is just adjusting to this. I will support you, as will Mother and I'm sure McGonagall will defend her little lioness. You must fight back, you have your reasons for doing this. I don't know them, but you have them."

I nod into his chest. A laugh erupts from somewhere inside me and rumbles through my body until I'm shaking uncontrollably. My tears have changed their meaning from sadness to humour.

"I can't believe this." I manage to choke out.

"What?" Draco pulls away slightly from me and looks into my eyes.

"This. Us." His thumb strokes my cheek, wiping my tears away.

"I know. Strange isn't it." I nod and smile at him. In this moment Draco's friendship means more to me than I could have ever anticipated.

Parting, I return to our rooms, ignoring the fact that it will make me late, and carefully apply a little make up. Hogwarts, like most schools frowns on too much being applied, as Lavender found out when Professor McGonagall charmed every bit that had on off, but I want to just give myself a confidence boost.

I make it to the classroom as he opens his mouth to speak, I silently move to my desk and withdraw my quill, ink and parchment from my bag. He has stood waiting the whole time watching me, his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry I'm late Professor." I state bluntly.

"I take it we are now ready to begin the lesson?" I look up at him expectantly. "I will be expecting your essays on my desk at the end of the session, failure to submit will result in a rather _enjoyable _evening reproducing the task."

I know my essay is already in on his desk, complete and waiting for the scathing remarks that are destined to appear on it. He flicks his hand at the board and his scrawl appears with the directions for today's assignment. The class begin taking notes, I spend a moment watching the man in front of me. His dark hair forms curtains, shielding him from the world, and I wonder if it is a mechanism for hiding.

I pick up my quill and begin copying, there are several deviations from the textbook, this makes me smile at how intelligent the man is.

A knock sounds on the door and the whole class turn to see who would dare interrupt.

"Back to work!" he snarls, rising and crossing the floor, robes billowing. The class snap back to the task, but I continue to watch. He flings the door open and scowls down at a figure in purple robes, he says nothing but gestures to a seat at the back of the room and then returns to the front. "I take it that these notes have been made. Prepare your equipment and then begin brewing."

My notes are woefully inadequate, but blessedly Draco has been paying attention and as we are sat together we can share. Together we set up our station and start creating the potion.

"Who do you think that is?" Malfoy whispers to me.

"I guess it's the Ministry here to ensure that I'm being treated the same as everyone else." I begin grinding up some moonstone.

"Severus doesn't look happy about it. He's scowling at Potter and Weasley worse than ever." I can hear the snarling behind us and can feel his presence getting closer. My hand starts shaking as I start slicing the next ingredient, the knife slips and bites into the flesh.

"Ow!" I'm grinding my teeth together, determined to not draw any attention to my mistake. I continue slicing and adding ingredients. I hide my hand under the desk as my husband stands and looks at our potion.

"Acceptable work," his voice is flat and lacking any of his usual sarcasm. I flick my glance to the Ministry representative and smile at my husband. He strides away and I cast my eyes at my cut, it's stinging and bleeding but doesn't look unusual. I use the sleeve of my robe to stem the bleeding and continue my half of the work.

After fifty minutes our potion is complete, and whilst it isn't the absolute perfect colour, it isn't far off and we are relatively happy. We bottle the sample and submit it, Draco also adds his essay to the pile and I receive a scowl as I fail to deposit a scroll. We tidy away and as I start to exit the room I'm called back by the observer.

"Mrs Snape, can have a moment?" I look at Draco first and then to the dark haired man who is glowering from the front of the room.

"Of course, I'll see you later Draco." My blonde friend leaves casting worried glances. I close the classroom door and then walk towards the front. "I hope you appreciate that anything you wish to say to me can be said in front of my husband."

The witch smiles a patronising smile at me. "Perfect I wanted to speak to you both, it's excellent that you have such an open relationship."

I smile at the man beside me, who glowers at the other woman. "We are married, we have no secrets." Except from each other, I mentally add.

"Your situation is unusual and the Ministry is concerned." I can feel his eyes narrowing at the way this conversation was heading. "I have familiarised myself with your relationship and situation. The idea of a teacher being romantically involved with a student, married or not, is disturbing..."

"Madam, please do not insult either myself or my wife by suggesting that there is anything improper with our relationship. My wife is over the age of consent, and as for her being a student she should have completed her formal education two years ago, and would have easily if she hadn't been too busy fighting a war she had no business being involved in."

"You misunderstand. I appreciate that your circumstances are unique, but the fact remains that you Professor are in a position of power over your wife. This is why I am here. Mrs Snape, would you say that your husband treats you any differently from your peers?"

"He treats me _within class_ exactly as he always has, I hope he doesn't treat his other students the same way when we're alone in our private quarters." I let the implication hang in the air.

"Of course, and did he ever make any inappropriate advances whilst he was your teacher during your earlier years here at Hogwarts?"

"Are you implying Madam that I would ever act in an unseemly fashion towards a student in my care? I have been a teacher and head of house here for twenty years and never have I been accused of impropriety." His hands are gripping his desk so tightly that his knuckles have turned white. I rest my hand over his, it's possibly a big mistake but the gesture will hopefully be seen positively by the damned witch.

"Until our marriage, which was sanctioned by the Minister and the Headmistress of this school, my husband has never been anything but professional towards me. He is an honourable man, and as I am sure you will have seen today our behaviour in class is unimpeachable."

The witch smiles at us and nods. "Yes. I understand. I'll be back to observe another day. Enjoy your newly married life." The witch turned and left, her robes flickering behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are so wonderful at making me smile with your encouraging and constructive remarks. I love this story (not that I'm biased or anything, LOL) and how the characters are playing out, and to know that you like it too is so rewarding. So please keep it up, I appreciate it :).

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 6-

I slowly remove my hand and look towards him. His brow is creased, his eyes downcast.

"Thank you," he says softly. I smile and consider what to say in response, but get no opportunity. "I do appreciate what you have done, and what you said."

"I know that if you had a choice you wouldn't have chosen me, but I am glad you agreed to this." He grunts at me in response, and I take the opportunity to say more. "I know you were forced, Sir. I do want to help you, honestly."

I start to walk from the desk, his hand shoots out and grabs mine, I hiss as he squeezes the cut open. "What is wrong with your hand?" He doesn't wait for an answer, but pulls up the cuff of my robe and examines the injury for himself. "When did you do this?"

"Earlier, you distracted me, I... lost concentration. I was worried about how you would react if you knew. The Ministry..." He is carefully cleansing the wound with water, holding my hand gently. His fingers feel calloused, but his touch is soft and gentle.

"You think I wouldn't care if a student injured themselves in my class?" A student. That is all I am?! He casts a healing charm and watches analytically as the skin knits back together. "It should be all right, next time speak if you have caused an injury. I do believe you have not submitted your assignment."

I look up, surprised by the statement. "It's on your desk, I placed it there over the weekend."

His eyes glitter in the gloom of the dungeon. "That is not acceptable, you should hand in work as every other student does. Now, off to your next class."

I nod and leave.

-x-

I sit at dinner casting wistful glances at Draco, who is animatedly in conversation with the older members of Slytherin. A shadow looms over me, and before I can look behind me a piece of paper is slapped on the table in front of me. The hand's owner is familiar, but the reactions by the rest of Gryffindor is more telling as to who it is.

I feel his breath tickling the hair behind my ear. "I believe you should read this _request_."

"Of course." I choke the words out and slip the pages into the pocket of my robes. Now is not the time to read anything that has irritated him. As the whole table exhales a sigh of relief I know he has gone.

I eat a small amount of the vast banquet placed in front of us, and then leave. I am intrigued to discover what has bothered him.

-x-

Sitting on the sofa in our rooms, I open the letter, my mother's handwriting screams from the page.

_'Dear Professor Snape,_

_I am writing to you to express my extreme outrage at your supposed 'marriage' to my daughter. To find out that this has happened afterwards through the media is despicable._

_The fact that you have blatantly abused your position of power and trust over an impressionable girl who has experienced many horrors over the last few years, including believing yourself to have committed murder._

_I may not be aware of the intricacies of your society, but I will extend my complaints through every mechanism I have available to me. What you have done is beyond unprofessional and is immoral, though for a man who has committed a variety of despicable acts I should not be surprised that seduction and manipulation of a young girl be included._

_Should you have a shred of decency about you, you will arrange to meet with my husband and I to discuss your actions without my having to resort to other methods of gaining access to my daughter._

_J Granger.'_

"I do believe that you suggested your parents were in agreement with our marriage," his voice is low and holds a coolness that makes me physically shiver.

"I never said they..." I hadn't realised tears had formed in my eyes until I looked up at him, his arms folded rigidly across his chest.

"You led me to believe that they were happy with this _arrangement_. You owe me a rather good explanation, followed by a letter to your parents. If I thought it would appease them I'd destroy this farce of a marriage and return myself to Azkaban."

"No! You mustn't!" I jump up and stand in front of him.

"Explain." His voice cuts through me and my tears fall.

"I... My parents, they're very distrusting of the magical world..."

"Get to the point!" he growls.

"I couldn't tell them, they'd've banned me from ever returning here. They don't understand what it is like here, they've barely forgiven me."

"You need to start making sense, or I will see for myself." He is gaining on me, his eyes boring into mine.

"DO! LOOK! LOOK IN ME AND SEE!" I don't mean to shout but I can't help it, how else can I explain so much. He doesn't believe anything I say, I hope that if he sees it he might comprehend my reasoning.

His hands grip my shoulders and his expression softens slightly. "This shouldn't hurt." His eyes drill into mine and I'm sucked into their dark depths.

_Professor Snape is stood at the head of the class, he's demonstrating some potion and I'm drawn to watching him. His hands move rapidly in precise movements and I feel an attraction to him..._

_My parents are sat listening to me trying to explain what is going on in the wizarding world, my father is ranting and my mother sobbing. I'm losing control of my emotions and I shatter a lamp on the side table..._

_I'm alone in Ginny's room at The Burrow, The Daily Prophet is in front of me, spread out as I read the article about the Rehabilitation of Death Eaters. I smile as I realise I can help Professor Snape..._

_My parents are leaving to go to Australia. I'm crying. They walk past me in the street and don't acknowledge me at all..._

_Harry, Ron and I are in the Shrieking Shack, on the floor is a pool of black robes, sticky with blood, I can't look at the person who is shrouded in them..._

_The Ministry official is standing in front of me as I declare my intent to marry, the man is looking at me questioningly, asking me if I'm sure I want to 'shackle' myself to a Death Eater..._

_I'm modifying my parents memories, striping my whole existence from their minds..._

_He's standing by me, sliding the ring I chose on to my finger..._

_My mum is sat at the breakfast bar, listening to my every word, I'm explaining the reformed Death Eater's situation. Mum looks at me and say's "sweetheart, you must do what ever you feel is right to help those people. It is not in you to allow suffering to those who do not deserve it, it's not how we raised you."_

"_Anything? Really Mum?" my voice sounds strange to me._

"_I trust you to do what is right for all concerned. Do what you need to do darling."_

He pulls from my mind, I feel empty at the loss of the connection. Tears are silently streaming down my face, I look from the blackness of his eyes to his feet.

"So you took her at her word?" his voice is soft.

"I couldn't leave you in that terrible place. I had to help, this was the only way that I could do it quickly."

"You are very misguided Miss Granger. You assume that I didn't deserve punishment, you took it upon yourself to lie to everyone involved and you are now claiming that you did it as it was the right thing to do. Damned Gryffindors." His voice lacks the usual venom.

"I said we needed to visit my parents..."

"And I suppose that you would have been delighted to inform me of their lack of knowledge of this when we arrived. This still hasn't answered why they would forbid you to return here?"

"I'll start the paperwork to arrange the..." I feel so tiny. Based on what Harry has told me, the man in front of me has been manipulated by too many people in the past; Lily, Voldemort, Dumbledore, myself.

"We do not need paperwork to visit your parents. I will speak with Minerva and we shall go tomorrow. We will discuss this _marriage_ later, I'll expect answers from you. I have a detention to oversee. Your essay is marked and on my desk should you wish to see my feedback."

His robes billow behind him as he sweeps from the room. I stare at the letter from Mum, I have made so many mistakes with my parents, this might be the final straw.

-x-


	7. Chapter 7

Author note: I apologise for not quite getting this up as fast as I should have, we had a gloriously sunny long weekend in the UK and as it is such a rare occasion I decided to enjoy it :). I kind of feel for Severus though, he has had a bad few days, and trouble comes in threes, so here is his third trial. Enjoy, and please leave a little note even if you don't.

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 7-

True to his word, he arranged for me to be excused from classes for the afternoon. We had both dressed in casual muggle clothing; I wore a pair of jeans, purple v neck jumper and black boots, he was dressed in black trousers and a dark grey roll neck jumper, his hair down and looking better than usual. We walk to the gates in order to apparate; him striding ahead whilst I scurry to follow. He gently takes my arm, and with a crack dragged me from Scotland to standing in the back street by The Leaky Cauldron. I look at him surprised by the location. Ignoring my questioning expression he strides off; instead of entering the pub he heads into London and towards a small Italian restaurant.

We enter the restaurant, and he patiently speaks to the waitress. She smiles at him and then leads us to a table. She hands us menus and begins to talk through the specials; my mind wanders as I watch the man opposite, he looks calm and collected as he scans the menu. The waitress shuffles away with an expression somewhere between irritation and confusion.

After a few tense moments of looking over the menu, the waitress returns and he orders food for us both; surprising me by selecting a vegetable linguini for myself, whilst he prefers a lasagne. He also orders a bottle of wine. He says nothing to me.

The wine arrives, he is poured a glass by the waiter. I'm offered it but refuse, I need a clear head for the meeting. He surreptitiously wandlessly and wordlessly casts a spell, I can feel the magic tingle against my skin. I assume it's to conceal the nature of our discussion from casual eavedropping.

He drinks the crimson liquid and the looks at me, his hands steepled on the table. "Tell me everything. I want no further surprises when I meet your parents."

I examine the table linen, biting my lip. "How far back would you like me to go?"

"Tell me everything that is relevant to this meeting, Hermione." I look up at his use of my name and nod. I feel so young and stupid right now.

I swallow hard and think through my points. "My parents have always been proud of me, but they were delighted when they discovered I was a witch. It explained so much to them, the odd little things that used to happen when I was upset or excited. That changed after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They became fearful of my involvement with both Harry and the whole wizarding world.

"I was allowed back, but they were so worried. I had to send letters weekly to reassure them, but the incident at the Ministry and my rehabilitation after the curse hit me, it was so hard to hide the severity of it." He looks angry at my revelations; his brow is creased and his lips are pressed together in a thin line. "During my sixth year I spent my free time researching memory spells and when I returned home I erased myself from their minds and sent them off to Austrailia."

"You did what?" His eyes are wide with surprise and his jaw slack.

"They didn't know I existed until after everything was over. I went and found them as soon as I could and..." The waitress arrived back at the table carrying the food, it was placed in front of us and he gave her a cold stare and she scurried away wordlessly. "I managed to reverse the spells, mostly and they came home. They didn't forgive me packing them off easily. I had to send them away, I thought they'd be a target for the Death Eaters. Yo..."

"You thought that I would help make them a target." He doesn't look angry at the statement. "Your logic is not flawed. It would have been an effective method of isolating you. I am... impressed."

"Thank you." I smile and feel flushed at his rare praise. "I spent a long time explaining everything and getting them to understand. I helped with the rebuilding Hogwarts and returned in September, they were happier with me going this time. I'm 21, and as much as I love my parents, we've drifted apart so much. I spoke with them about the marriage stipulation to your release, and Mum said do what I need to, so I did. I talked to Professor McGonagall and Draco, who spoke to his parents and we..."

"You ended up married to me." I smile at him and begin to eat my meal, it's going cold and feels heavy in my mouth.

"I'm sorry Severus. I didn't want to force you into something distasteful, I..."

"You didn't think. Lets not dwell on it. How do you want to present us?" I frown. "They are your parents, how should we show ourselves? A marriage of convenience? In _love?_"

I hadn't thought of this. My parents could react negatively to either idea, they'll suggest annulment or divorce unless we can convince them that it's a valid situation. "I think we should just act as we are, gauge how it goes."

"That is acceptable." We eat in silence. I leave most of my food, ignoring his questioning look. He pays the bill without a second thought and we slip from the restaurant heading back to the backstreet. "I'll meet you in the copse of trees by your parent's house."

I know where he means, it is my usual place to apparate to, but before I can ask why he knows of that spot he has gone. I take a moment to draw a calming breath and then follow.

-x-

He is staring at me as I appear. He scowls and states, "we are late." He doesn't wait for me as he begins to stride off towards the house, I feel like I'm scampering as I follow and together we reach the door. I look at him and then press the doorbell.

It feels strange waiting for someone to let me into my own home, but I suppose it isn't my home any longer. The door opens and Mum is there, she looks at me first and then to him. She doesn't fake a smile at us and I can almost feel the disapproval and disappointment radiating from her.

"Come in, your father is in the lounge." I look down, staring at the carpet as we walk through the house. I wish the man, who is a step behind me, would reassure me with a look, a smile or some kind word, I know that it won't happen.

Daddy is sat in his favourite chair, it's wingbacked in brown leather and has been in the same place for as long as I can remember. He has been watching the door waiting for us to arrive.

"Hello Daddy," I smile. He smiles tightly before sending a stony glance at the man following me.

I sit on the sofa, he stands behind me, stiff and formal. A tea set is laid out on the table, which is an unusual amount of formality from Mum. She begins to pour the dark liquid into the china cups, making mine and Daddy's effortlessly.

"How do you take your tea, Professor?" she asks, her eyes remaining focussed on the task at hand.

"With a small splash of milk please." His voice is soft and calming, familiar within an environment that feels so foreign. She hands the tea over to each of us and then sits in the chair opposite Daddy.

I place the cup to my lips and sip the hot liquid, hoping someone will break the silence. It is Daddy who speaks first. "Hermione, we are so disappointed. We have made many concessions for your unusual education and then you allow yourself to practically become a teenage bride to a... a man who should know better."

I can tell Daddy is restraining himself, he doesn't know what to expect from the wizard. Based on everything I've told them about him in the past, caution is probably the best route.

"Please, you have to understand that there is so much more to this than you will have read in the paper." I inhale deeply, tears are clouding my vision. "Professor Snape, Severus, has been through a terrible miscarriage of justice and I... Mum you told me to do what I could, so I did."

"Mr Granger, what I believe my wife is trying to say is that she took action to prevent my incarceration. It may have been misguided, however I am incredibly grateful for the sacrifice she has made." His hand rests on my shoulder and I hesitate. "I assure you that at no point whilst your daughter was in my care as a teacher did anything inappropriate occur, nor did it even cross my mind.

"I do however, now that I am married to Hermione, find her to be intelligent company, an excellent conversationalist and a woman of strong moral fibre. She is incredibly determined and tenacious, and remarkably stubborn once she has made a decision. In short, she is possibly the only woman on the planet who would regard me as a potential suitable husband and I, in her, could see as my wife."

"You obviously hold our daughter in great esteem Professor," Daddy states, looking between us.

"I do, she is a remarkable woman." His hand is caressing my shoulder and neck, massaging with smooth strokes.

"I hope you understand that this was a horrid surprise for us. Waking up one day to discover our only child has married a man twenty years her senior, whom we've heard very few positive remarks about."

"I couldn't tell you Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't. We were going to visit sooner, but with adapting and the new term..." I let my voice trail off, I don't want to imply that we've been too wrapped up in each other. "Everything is new for us, and because the marriage was to help keep Severus from prison it hasn't been easy."

"Hermione, help me clear the tea things away." I nod, picking up cups and the milk jug, and head with Mum to the kitchen. We silently set things down by the sink and she closes the door. "What have you done?"

With that one question I know that her anger has abated and has been replace by concern. "Mum, the prison they'd send him to would probably have killed him. He **has **done horrid things, I'm sure, but he did them in the line of duty."

"Do you care for him?" I scowl. "I know you must on one level to do this for him, but be honest Hermione, do you care for him as a man?"

"I admire him, he's intelligent and complex." I don't know what she wants to hear.

"No Hermione, he is not a project. Not an assignment with a problem to solve. He is a man, who no matter how closeted he keeps them, has feelings and emotions. Admiration and compatibility seem to be there for you both, but you must see him as a man. Then you will learn to love him for who he truly is, that is what must happen if this marriage is to succeed."

"I think I understand. Sorry for not telling you in advance."

"I am disappointed in you. The poor man looks like you forced him into this whole thing, even if it was in his best interest. He is rather handsome though, unconventional but handsome." My eyes bulge, my mother cannot possibly be describing the wizard in the lounge. I picture him: his soft dark hair, those interesting black eyes, his commanding presence, his voice. Yes he's not conventional, but he is attractive in his own way.

Together Mum and I return to the lounge. From the hallway I can't hear any shouting, but it is neither of their styles to raise their voice. We walk in as Daddy shakes his hand.

"Mrs Granger, Mr Granger, I do believe that we have intruded on your time far too much this afternoon and we do need to return to Hogwarts, come Hermione." I smile and hug my parents, they aren't as warm towards me as usual but a hug is a start. Together Snape and I go to the copse of trees and without speaking further apparate away.

-x-

Arriving by the gates to Hogwarts I instantly start walking towards the castle, but a hand grips my wrist and pulls me back. I am drawn into Snape's body, I'm pressed against him and can feel warmth radiating through his clothes.

"We will be leaving Hogwarts at Easter, I believe that time away from here will prove to be beneficial for our _relationship,_" he says calmly.

"I agree, I really do want to make this work." I smile up at him. "Thank you for today, I know you didn't mean it but..."

"Didn't I?" I stare into his eyes. "Hermione, you are intelligent, you don't need me to tell you that."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I smile and watch him closely, he is impassive and rolls his eyes at me. "Where will we be going?"

"I'll be taking you to where I grew up. It isn't much but I've never truly had reason to do anything with the place."

"I'm sure it will be lovely," I kiss his cheek, and almost as soon as my lips have touched the soft skin with the slightest rasp of stubble I pull away. His eyes seem to burn, flickering with something I can't place. I shiver, "it's cold out here."

"Let's go inside, I'm sure we are still in time for dinner." He offers his arm to me in a display of old fashioned manners and we walk towards the glittering lights of Hogwarts.

-x-

AN2: The next chapter may take longer than a week to get up, I am researching my chosen place for Spinners End and another location that will appear in the next chapter, so please bare with me :).


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: I'm sorry if I've not responded to your review, I really do appreciate each one (and each follow and favourite), I've been concentrating on getting this chapter written instead (I hope you don't mind). In the interests of not boring you rigid with very little actually happening after the initial section I'm having a nice little time jump happen and moving the story on from January to March:). Enjoy.

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 8-

"Severus, could I please ask you a couple of things?" I begin as we reappear at the school gates.

"If you must," his voice is sharp, but he looks at me expectantly.

Ignoring his tone I ask the question that is worrying me the most. "How did you know where my parents live?"

He sighs and rolls his eyes. "That is your first question?"

"Well, yes. I mean I'd also like to know what you said to Daddy, but..."

"The discussion between your father and I was simply about reassuring him of to your safety and well-being, we also discussed your future. As to how I knew of where your parents live, I have paid them a visit before, several actually." I flinch in fear for what could have happened. His voice has dropped and he is smirking slightly. "I observed them, noted their behaviour patterns, watched your interactions..." I feel sick, I can't look at him. The idea of his voyeurism is repulsive. I leave him standing and hurry away towards the castle, choking back tears. I ignore his call, "Hermione!"

I'm walking blindly, how could he do something like that? Watch us, learn our movements and habits. Before I reach the steps my body is pulled away. I spin around to face my assailant.

"Don't be so bloody stupid." His eyes are blazing and he is looming over me, his fingers digging into my wrists as he holds me still. I feel myself shrink back. "If I had _ever_ intended harm to come to either you or your family it would have happened. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not the nice person everyone seems so keen to make me out to be, but I'm no monster."

"You're hurting me." I grind out, aware of the tears coursing down my face. He shakes his head slightly to move his hair from his face. His grip relaxes slightly, easing the pain in my arms.

His eyes seem to soften as he speaks, though he still looks dangerous. "You will go to our rooms, there is some bruise paste in the top drawer of my desk, use it as needed. I shall join you shortly."

His grip is released and without hesitation I run through the school, descending deeper until I arrive at the gargoyle. I could have gone anywhere, ignored his instruction and reported to the Headmistress or medical wing, but I didn't. I returned home.

Whispering the password I slip inside, find the bruise paste and sit on the sofa to apply it. I smear the salve over my marked skin, and then pull my knees up to my chest. I go over the discussion and realise with a start that I had misunderstood his words. As he told me, if he'd ever wanted to do anything to us he would have done so. He'd been there to ensure our protection, observing to ensure our safety. He was right, he's not a nice man, but he's got so much courage and honour.

I hear him slip into the room, I turn my head to see him. His hair is obscuring most of his face and his shoulders are hunched slightly. My chest twinges. He walks over to the chair and slides into it, his face lowered.

"You didn't mean..." I start, his head snaps up and his dark eyes are narrowed and penetrating.

"You thought I actually would inflict harm on people? You imagined that I would inflict the worst pains imaginable knowing it would affect you?" His voice is steel, low and dangerous. "We need to discuss so much more than the impropriety of this marriage, you seem to have several conflicting notions as to my character and that needs resolving."

I can't help but agree with him. On one hand I understand, intellectually, that he must have done some hideous things, but on the other he has always strived to protect and aid the side of good, so perhaps he had excuses and never committed any crimes. I can't believe that he ever wanted to do some of the things I know he must have, but maybe he did, maybe he enjoyed it.

He leaves, my mind is whirling. Easter can't come fast enough.

-x-

"Well Mrs Snape, I have not seen you recently, have you been chained up in the dungeon?" Draco's tone is teasing as he smirks at me.

"Don't joke, Malfoy. That is quite a possibility with my husband." We sit on a large rock by the lake, the water is glistening in the early spring sunlight. The odd ripple from the giant squid marring the perfect mirror of water.

"I don't need to know what your sex life is like," he chuckles.

I roll my eyes. "Euch, I wasn't even thinking like that. Your mind is filthy, I think it says more about your sex life than mine."

"I'm not dignifying that with an answer." He picks up a stone and throws it in to the water. "So how is life with my esteemed head of house?"

I stare out across the water and sigh before speaking, "he'll talk to me now rather than avoiding me and we're going to his home at the end of the month."

"Lucky you, I'm sure you'll love it."

"And there's sarcasm in that statement that says plenty. Thanks Malfoy, now I can dread it more than I already am doing." I stand and walk to the water's edge.

"I didn't mean it like that," he calls. I turn my head to watch him scramble off the rock and walk towards me. "It's just probably not going to be what you are expecting."

"What am I expecting?"I snarl, I know some of what Harry has said, not that Draco knows this.

"Hermione, I'm not your enemy here. I'm just warning you that it..."

I'm angry, I'm not sure why, but he sounds like he is about to insult my husband's Muggle heritage. "What? That he didn't grow up in a manor house? That they'll be Dark objects and books there? That he... I DON'T KNOW!"

His eyes soften at me, and his voice is gentle, "I didn't mean it like that. He's a half blood you know?"

"Because that is so important isn't it?" I spit.

"No, I just thought you should know. I don't want it to be a shock for you, I don't want... He had a shit upbringing and really was a... a true Death Eater at one point in his life. Just don't expect things to be lovely when you get there."

I relax, Draco is just looking out for me. "Harry told me about him, he's seen in to his mind and memories. He didn't tell me everything, but I think I know what to expect."

"You never know he might actually _talk_ to you once there," he says smiling. I look at him with my eyebrows raised, as if Severus Snape would open up to me. The spring sunlight glints from the lake and we turn our discussion to more mundane topics, NEWTs and school gossip.

-x-

I shrink the last of my clothes and put them in to my weekend bag, I am staring into my wardrobe trying to decide if I should pack any robes, when I hear his voice. "Hermione, if you are not packed and ready to go in 5 minutes I will leave without you."

"You have told me so little of this trip that I am entirely unaware of what to expect. Therefore packing is a nightmare." I growl, I hate being unprepared and he is deliberately keeping me in the dark.

His head peers through the door, his face half hidden by his hair. "We will be gone only a week take plenty of casual muggle clothes, a set of plain robes... and maybe something nice."

"Fine. Then I'm done." I snatch my bag from the bed and walk briskly out of the room.

"Miss Granger, do you intend to test me for the entire duration of this trip? Maybe you would prefer to stay here?"

I narrow my eyes, it has been a couple of months since we came to an agreement that he would call me by my given name, and yet he reverts to my maiden name whenever he is irked by me. "Why is there so much secrecy? And it's Mrs Sn..."

He cuts me off, "Snape, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Am I so mistaken to think that perhaps we should leave the castle and it's rules and conducts behind so that we could get better acquainted?" He sounds almost like he wants to help us function as a couple. Either that or he's looking forward to me losing the safety of Hogwarts so that he can terrify me into leaving.

"I understand that, but I..."

"I have things to do and plans in place, that is why we must hurry. Is that a satisfactory answer?" He snatches my bag from me and heads towards the door, he looks back and I follow him out into the castle hallway.

As we walk to the gates, he pointedly ignores every student we pass. I see Harry and Ron as we pass the giant hourglasses and smile briefly; I receive a scowl and a half smile from them respectively.

As the warmth of the sun hits me, I contemplate his words '_I have things to do and plans in place_'. I wonder if he has arranged for things to do whilst away, activities that will help us bond. I smile to myself and find a part of me that has warmed to the saturnine man.

We arrive at the gates and without a word he takes me firmly, wrapping an arm around my waist. I feel secure and safe in his arms as we blink out of existence at Hogwarts and appear somewhere surrounded by trees. He quickly releases me and we stand for a moment to get our bearings.

I listen, and can hear the sounds of nature; the gentle music of bird song and the rustle of leaves, punctured briefly by the bark of a dog somewhere in the near distance. I smile and slip my robes off; he removes his own and then holds his arm out to take mine. I watch as he folds them meticulously and then slips them into one of the bags.

"Makes a change for it not to be raining," he states simply. I can tell by the tone that he would really rather be elsewhere than here. "Follow me, it's quite a walk." If we have a way to go I agree, I'm glad the weather is nice too. I nod and together we walk through the wood.

As we approach the edge, I can see a glorious, stone built hall coming into view. A winding drive cuts through a swathe of grassed parkland, illustrating the opulence and magnificence of the building. We continue past the grand house, it's stables and pond, I can't help but look at it's beauty and wonder about it's history.

The drive takes us down through a metal gate and on to a road, without hesitation he carries on leading me until we reach a red bricked building. It's a school, students in burgundy jumpers are loitering by the entrances, smoking cigarettes and swearing. I glance at my watch, it reads 2pm, I wonder why the students aren't in class. He seems unfazed by this, and glowers at a group of them who turn away mumbling.

"Do you know them?" I ask him as we clear the area and walk past what resembles a gatehouse. He looks at me pointedly. "Of course you don't."

"If I hadn't gone to Hogwarts I would have been exactly the same; no prospects, parents that couldn't care less about me, no control over my own existence..." With these words I can imagine why he might have joined the Death Eaters.

We cross a road and then follow another travelling along it's footpath, the environment has shifted in the space of our journey from the apparition point; from the splendour of the old manor house, to row upon row of desolate terraces. A man on the opposite side of the road is drinking from a can, swaying as he goes. Strings of houses are boarded up with metal sheeting, graffiti splattered across it. We descend further into this urban decay and after a couple of turns, we seem to reach it's heart.

He stops outside a house; the front door opening directly onto the street, it's windows grimy and paint peeling from the stone window ledges. Whilst the house looks unloved and abandoned it blends in perfectly with it's surroundings. He looks quickly around and then edges his wand out of his sleeve to tap the handle. The door swings open and we step inside.

The room is dimly lit, but even so it snatches my breath away. Each wall is covered with shelves of books, so much so that not even an inch of wall is visible. I can't help but reach out and run my fingers along the leather bindings. The furniture is old and tattered, but it obviously serves it's purpose. He drops the bags on the sofa and then flicks his hand at the grate, a fire springs to life warming the room.

I start reading the spines, some of these books are rare and probably valuable. His voice cut through my thoughts, "I know that this room is tempting for you, but I must demand that you don't open any book in this house without expressly checking with me first. Despite appearing innocuous some of these tomes will drag you straight to Hell if incorrectly handled."

"Are we staying here?" I ask, torn between wanting to explore the books and wanting to escape the dismal gloom of both the house and the area it is situated in.

"We need to pack all these." He gestures around the room before continuing, "and I have a few other things to prepare, we'll stay here tonight and then move on."

I wonder where he is planning on taking the books, they won't fit in our rooms at Hogwarts, where between us we already have too many. I have to query him, "where will we be going?"

His eyes lock on to mine as he speaks, "always questioning things, yet still so sure of your own actions." He transfigures a piece of parchment into a large box and then starts pulling out books and fitting them inside. "You will see when we get there. Before you ask, we'll be travelling by road, I've hired a van it'll save time in the long run."

I would trust him with my life, but maybe not in charge of a motor vehicle. I bite my lip nervously at the prospect. He chuckles, as if he can detect my reluctance. "I hold a driving licence, in fact I have done since 1983. I used to have an Audi Quattro."

I laugh at the idea of Severus Snape cruising around in the 1980's **it** car. I grab a piece of parchment, transfigure my own box and begin filling it

-x-

"I'll go and find us something to eat," he says breaking the companionable silence that we have worked in for several hours.

"That sounds great, thanks." I carry on filling my latest box, the shelves are looking bare and floor space is at a minimum. He slips out into the dark street, for the first time I notice the noises outside and wish that I wasn't alone.

I can hear arguing and drunken slurring outside the window, a piercing scream makes me jump. I stop working and listen intently. What sounds like a gunshot echoes outside and is followed by more shouting, swearing and banging on the door. I grab my wand, holding it tightly I point it at the door. I feel like I have been standing here hours when the front door opens, without thinking I fire a stunning spell. It hits the wood, the door is slammed shut and I'm faced with a very angry Severus Snape.

"Sorry." In the subdued lighting I can see his eyes flashing dangerously at me. "I thought you were a burglar." My excuse sounds feeble even to me.

He speaks to me through gritted teeth. "The house is warded, no-one would get in uninvited. I got us fish and chips, sit."

I collapse on the sofa and smile feeling rather silly, but relieved that he hasn't exploded at my mistake. He hands me a paper wrapped parcel that I eagerly unwrap and together we sit and eat, the food is greasy but tastes great and reminds me of beach holidays as a child.

"I took your bag upstairs earlier. I've given you the back bedroom, I'm in the front." I look at him quizzically, we've spent every night since our wedding in the same room and suddenly we'll be apart.

We finish eating and return to the last of the packing before retiring. I enter the Spartan room and prepare for bed, opting for cleansing charms rather than facing the grim bathroom. Slipping between the cool cotton sheets I listen for familiar sounds and hear distant arguments and sirens. I close my eyes and know that sleep will be a long time coming.

After several hours of tossing and turning I sneak from bed and cross the hallway and steal into his room before slipping into bed alongside him. I listen to his gentle breathing and it doesn't take long before I feel Morpheus claiming me.

-x-

AN2 –Phew, that is a long chapter for me. I hope you like the Spinners End location, where is he moving his books to and how will he react to finding Hermione curled up next to him? Please, please review let me know all your thoughts, I value each one so much :).


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, alerts etc, it makes me feel appreciated.

For those of you who are interested the location for Spinners End really does exist, exactly as described (though time has changed the area, this is set around 2001), in my mind Lily lived in a house that either overlooked the Hall's park or on the other side of the Hall, where there are nicer houses.

If anyone fancies taking a guess as to the real locations feel free to do so :D.

Oh and to the guest that reviewed asking if Severus had a red Quattro a la Gene Hunt, it was black. Red is too flashy and ostentatious for him. But the idea of him spending part of the 80s in party mode does amuse me (a drunk, high potions master living the ideals of the time period and dancing to the fabulous music, :D).

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 9-

I crack open my eyes at the hazy morning sunlight that has crept into the room. An arm is slung lazily over my waist, I smile feeling contentment for the first time in an age. I then realise who the arm belongs to and wonder what he is thinking about, this is definitely not a usual part of our morning.

He mumbles something utterly incoherent in his sleep and draws my body in closer to his. I sigh gently, and close my eyes not wanting this comfort and closeness to end. It takes moments before I'm drawn back in to my dreams.

-x-

"What the Hell are _you _doing in here?" The duvet has been thrown off me and the cool air is making me shiver.

I blink and look into fierce face of my husband. "Morning." I mutter rubbing at my eyes.

"Would you care to explain why you are in _my bed_?" I shrink into the pillow, though my eyes lock into his.

"I couldn't sleep, there was nothing familiar. I..." I stammer my way through the sentence, hoping he'll understand.

"So you stole your way into _my _room and crept into _my _bed?" he snarls. I look at him, sleep tousled and bare chested. He doesn't look as imposing as he would if he were wearing robes.

I debate lying, but know he'll see through it and whisper, "I just wanted to feel safe."

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "You would have been perfectly safe in your own room." He turns and grabs some clothes before stepping out into the hallway. I think I hear him say, "probably safer." But I may have been mistaken.

I slip off the bed and return to my room, feeling confused.

-x-

After a non-existent breakfast, or rather the promise of having one once we move all the books, he disappeared for 10 minutes and returned with a large white van.

"We'll put all these boxes in the van, I need to get rid of the furniture and then we can leave," he states firmly.

I nod, desperately wanting to ask what we are doing and why we seem to be moving but deciding that after this morning it'd be safer to wait. Together we place all the boxes, including three sealed ones from upstairs, into the van. We ignore the local residents, who watch us with silent (verging on sober) expressions.

He slides into the drivers seat and waits for me to climb in. I'm still nervous about the man being responsible for a moving vehicle, but he effortlessly starts the engine and flawlessly pulls away, leaving his home behind. A bang sounds as we leave the street.

I jump. "Probably an egg or stone, don't panic," he says glancing over at me as we weave our way through the terrace lined roads. "I've probably terrified them plenty. It's just a bit of harmless revenge, now they know I won't be back."

His attitude stuns me. This man has terrified years of Hogwarts' students and half the Wizarding world, has been on trial twice for a series of crimes committed as a Death Eater and is shrugging off an possible egg attack by muggle teenagers.

"We're not going back?" I ask, realising what he'd said.

"No." He's obviously not going to elaborate, so I simply accept that we're leaving and going elsewhere. He presses a button and the radio springs to life, he searches for a station stopping at a guitar riff. He obviously knows the song, his fingers subtly tap the steering wheel, but I'm ignorant to it.

I stare out of the window and watch as we drive out of the town, past an ASDA store and on to the motorway. We speed along, passing signs for places I'm unfamiliar with and then eventually reach it's terminus and a large roundabout. Taking the first exit we drive along passing a sports centre, a KFC, McDonalds and then turn off. A reservoir is glistening in the sun and I find myself thinking that we're going towards the country.

A piano starts to play through the speakers, and I recognise the tune as favourite of my mums. Despite his glower at me I start to hum gently along with the music, as the music swells and picks up he jabs at the button and silence falls. We pass through a couple of villages and then, at another roundabout, veer off and head towards another town.

"My father grew up here," he says as we drive past a school and sports centre. "He even went to that school."

We pass through the town, it's primary schools and shops, and turn left alongside a laundrette. Following the road up a hill and round a sharp bend, he jams the van in first before taking us up a steeper incline, past a string of bungalows. We take a right turn and follow the road round to the left. He stops outside a reasonable semi, almost identical to those around it.

Stepping out of the van he walks to the front door of the house on the left, I climb out and walk to stand on the footpath. I watch him rummaging in his pocket for a moment, before he opens the PVC front door and then returns.

"We'll unload the boxes into the lounge, I will return the van, then I, and I alone, will sort through them and arrange for their storage within the house. Are you able to drive?" He looks between the myself and the house.

"I have a provisional license, I passed my theory test last summer but haven't really ever taken lessons. Being able to Apparate has largely made the need to drive pointless."

"Driving a car is not pointless, it is liberating. Exhilarating at times. Do you wish to learn?" I look at him quizzically contemplating the question.

"I... I don't know. I mean I hate flying, but... I don't have a car."

"That can be arranged and if you wish to learn I shall teach you during the summer holiday." I can't help but laugh, I try to stifle it but it escapes anyway. He glares, but a quirk of his lip betrays him and I know that he can understand my reaction.

"Thank you." I smile and look at him expectantly. He scowls and twitches his eyebrow. "Could you show me inside?"

He gestures with his hand and I walk up the short drive and then up the step. Entering a house for the first time is a wonderful feeling, the older the better as it has more secrets to discover. Ahead of me I can see straight through and into a garden, it's overgrown and unkempt, nothing that a few spells and a bit of time won't remedy. I walk forwards and ignoring a door to my right head straight into the kitchen.

The room is light and airy, with a breakfast bar and a vast number of cupboards. A large hob sits opposite the window with a sink facing the wall to the left. I smile and can imagine family breakfasts in here, I bite my lower lip and go into the lounge. The room is well proportioned and painted white, a modern gas fire hangs on the wall, so there's no floo connection. It's entirely empty with the exception of a large white bookcase taking up a corner of the room.

Four closed doors greet me at the top and I begin with the one furthest away. It houses a luxury (by muggle standards) bathroom; a large white bath takes up a whole wall, with a shower over it, and there's the usual sink and toilet. The second door reveals a master bedroom, and the two other rooms are also presumably bedrooms, like the lounge they are devoid of furniture. In the smallest of the rooms I stand at the window and stare out across the small garden and the fields beyond.

"Do you like it?" I hadn't heard him ascend the stairs and turned to see him leaning against the door frame.

"It's lovely, but why are we here?" I imagine that the question was obtuse, but I am not totally sure why we have come to a small Muggle town.

He sighs and looks at me. "We shall discuss everything later. I will unload the boxes and will arrange some essentials for the house, you can go into town. You'll find an electronics shop there, buy some things to make the house better, a kettle mainly." I smile at him, he pulls a wallet out of his back pocket and opens it. "Ask them to invoice me for everything. If you could do a small amount of grocery shopping too, I'd be grateful." He hands me a few notes and turns away.

"Thank you." I whisper, place the money into my handbag and head off into the muggle world.

-x-

I find the electronics shop easily, it is amongst a string of other shops, the TVs glare through the window announcing the building's purpose. I step inside and am greeted by a tall young man who smiles at me.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" he asks, I smile and cast my eyes around the shop.

"Erm, yes I need to buy some things for my house." I realise I don't actually have any idea what I need to buy, or what he'd appreciate.

"OK, so what are you after? TV? DVD player? Washing machine? Dryer?" I laugh nervously.

"The house has nothing, can we start with the basics and move from there?" The man nods at me and with a smile he talks me through kettles, toasters, hi-fis, TV sets, DVD players, washers and dryers. He is charming and funny, as he can't understand my lack of knowledge of a programme called Big Brother.

Whilst in the time between the end of the war and rejoining Hogwarts last September I spent time in the muggle world I was busy with finding my parents, helping rebuild the school, dating Ron and just generally recovering. Not that I can explain that here.

In the end I leave the shop with a kettle, toaster and radio with a TV, DVD player and washing machine being delivered next week. I opted to pay for them using my own debit card rather than expect him to pay for it all.

I tour the town square and buy some basic groceries: washing up liquid, milk, tea, eggs, flour, fruit, vegetables and meat, as well as a bottle of wine. I surreptitiously add a lightening charm to my bags and the head back towards the house with the intent of making a roast dinner for us both.

-x-

As I return to the house I find the van gone, the door opens and I feel wards ripple around my intrusion.

"You'd better be armed with a kettle witch." I'm startled by his snarl, which sounds fed up and tense. I'm unused to him speaking in this manner and head straight to the kitchen, where there are bags of carefully wrapped pottery and new cookware. Two new stools have also appeared at the bar along with a small dining table and four chairs.

I put my own bags down on the bar and after investigating the cupboards, discovering a fridge, freezer and dishwasher, begin unpacking all the crockery and putting it away. With a little magic the task doesn't take too long and I am quickly making a pot of tea.

As I pour milk into his mug he appears and slumps on to a stool looking rather battered. I smile at him and hand him his drink, casting my eyes over his visible skin. There are cuts and grazes on his hands and a nasty gash above his left eyebrow. Wordlessly I take my wand and heal the injuries as he watches me, his dark eyes boring into me.

"Some of the books didn't appreciate being moved," he says bluntly sipping at his tea. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I bought some things in town." He nods. I slide into the stool next to him. "Are we staying here?"

He sighs heavily and holds his mug in both hands, watching a curl of steam rise from it. "I needed to move, I chose this town as opposed to any other as I remember it fondly from my childhood, my grandparents are from here. Mill owners. That was how my parents met. I didn't want to stay at Spinners End, nor did I wish to force it upon you, so I sold the house and purchased this."

I'm surprised, I would have assumed that he'd either permanently move into the castle or would choose to live in a wizarding area, not a muggle town.

"It's a lovely house." I'm at a loss for what to say.

"I've placed your things in the rear room, I'll take the front and in the small room I've placed a desk for your own work. The garage is to be converted in to a laboratory, you are to only enter if you either have my permission or if it's life or death. I've also placed the darkest tomes in there, to avoid your insatiable curiosity, all the other books here are _relatively_ safe."

Smirking at him I ask, "does that mean I can look through them without checking with you then?"

Rolling his eyes he nods sharply at me. "I suppose you should check that the furniture I've procured meets your standards."

I smile and begin a second tour of the house. A large black leather corner sofa has appeared in the lounge along with a glass coffee table, upstairs I find a simple double bed in the front room with a wardrobe and chest of drawers, this makes me scowl, though he did say it was to be his room. The back bedroom houses a beautiful large wrought iron bedstead along with a wardrobe and set of drawers. The room he set aside for my study has shelves over a simple desk, where he has already placed a few books and as well as the office style chair, he has included a large armchair perfect for snuggling up in with a book. He's put more effort into my living space than his own, a thought that saddens me.

I retreat downstairs, and without saying a word I reach him and wrapping my arms around him I gently place a kiss on his lips.

-x-

This seemed a nice place to break off, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, it'll make me happy :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I've been an idle writer of late, RL has jumped in the way of my writing and it doesn't look like it's going to calm down any time soon. I therefore apologise for the lack of consistent updates for the near future. Also I will try to make more of an effort to respond to reviews, however this may be once I get a proper internet connection in about a month.

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 10-_-_

_I retreat downstairs, and without saying a word I reach him and wrapping my arms around him I gently place a kiss on his lips._

His lips are firm against mine and he is unmoving under me. I pull back and look at him with a small smile.

"Care to enlighten me as to what that was for?" His eyebrow is arched questioningly.

"This house is wonderful. You are wonderful." I can't help but grin at him, even though I can sense his discomfort. "This is so generous and thoughtful, but..."

"But?" he asks frowning. I draw my lip between my teeth and stare at a spot in the centre of his chest. I feel him place a finger under my chin and he tilts my head upwards so I am forced to look into his face. "Hermione?"

I slowly begin to form the words. "But, you haven't considered your own needs, the house is more about me than you."

A bark of a laugh comes from his chest, "So your objection is that I have been too considerate to your needs than to my own desires?"

"I want you to be happy here too Severus." His face flashes through several emotions that I am unable to place.

"I... Hermione, I am serving a penance for my crimes. It is a rather pathetic one considering all that I have done, but I must make sure that you are happy and well cared for whilst subject to this arrangement."

"You're making yourself suffer?" I ask incredulously. "There is absolutely no need for that, you have endured enough."

"This is hardly Azkaban Hermione. A life sentence there would have been suitable, the Kiss wouldn't have been inappropriate." His eyes are hard and cold. "Do you have any idea of my extensive list of offences? Not just those from my more recent trial, but those that I committed whilst you were in nappies?"

"I know what is of public record."

"Then you know nothing." He turns his head away dismissing me.

I watch him for a moment. The slowly and quietly say, "so tell me. Tell me who Severus Snape is, all of what he is."

His eyes snap back to me and narrow. I hope he can see the sincerity in my own gaze. "I have never told anyone everything about myself. So why would I tell **you**?"

"I have many reasons to give you." An eyebrow raises waiting for me to elaborate. I suck my top lip in between my teeth and hold it there for a moment before answering. "Like it or not, I'm your wife and I fought for that position. I am intellectually capable of understanding your choices, objectively. You can't keep it all bottled up forever and be angry at everyone. I don't want anything from you, I will swear an oath that I will not use anything you tell me against you. It... it'll help prove to the rehabilitation board that you accept your past and that you wouldn't cause harm to those of not of pure blood."

"Do you honestly think that I believe that blood purity is important?" He almost looks offended at this idea.

"Wasn't that the point of the Death Eaters?" He rolls his eyes at me.

"The point of the whole Godforsaken idea, was that magic made us special. If I am to explain this then sit down." I flop into the stool next to his and wait for him to continue. "Magic makes us special, it separates us from Muggles as we can do something innately that they can't. True Muggleborns are rare, most wizards and witches come from parents where at least one has the ability, but some come from squib parentage. The Dark Lord didn't care where the magic came from, but that we have it and Muggles don't. I'm not saying I agree, after all there are many things I can't do that Muggles can."

"So what was the issue? Why did people become Death Eaters?"

"Simply it was fear. Fear that they would discover our way of life and destroy every single one of us. Whilst with our spells and potions we have a great deal of power, they overwhelm us with numbers and technology of mass violence.

"Many purebloods lost whole arms of their families when there were witch trials, it was more by luck than by actual witch hunting ability. That and there were many rivalries, so it was a good way to eradicate any enemies. Finding sponsorship was easy amongst those. Others just wanted power, some revenge for an act a Muggle has committed against them. You can't fight against Muggles using an army that understands their way of life and has strong family ties with them. Therefore, proclaiming that the majority, for there were always exceptions, of Muggleborns and Half-bloods had inferior magic you built a stronger unshakable base for your beliefs. Even if it is a total fallacy."

I process what he has said, it made sense on some level. "Why did you become a Death Eater?"

"I am one of a very small number of my year that is still breathing. Doesn't that say something?"

"You're avoiding the answer." I clasp my hand over my mouth, I didn't mean to sound rude.

He snorts a laugh. "I never said I would tell you my past." Standing he looks down at me. "I will be preparing the garage for the lab should you need me."

Sweeping from the room he leaves me with a list of questions, he had said we would discuss things later, I hope he will still let me in.

-x-

The rest of my day was spent preparing sandwiches for lunch, reading in my study and then preparing dinner.

The  
cooking of roast pork, homemade stuffing, apple sauce, Yorkshire puddings, vegetables and gravy was meditative. I carefully arranged all the dishes on the bar so that he could help himself to whatever he decided he wanted before going to the garage/lab to invite him to eat.

"The air purification charms must be working." he announced as he walked into the kitchen. "This smells wonderful."

I grin, a true compliment from him. "Thank you. For everything, I meant it when I said you were wonderful."

I watch him fill his plate and sit down to eat before I begin to select my own meal. I sit opposite him at the table and we eat in silence. My mind is a maelstrom of questions, from wanting to know why he chose this town to learning about his past choices, however I remain silent. It is rare for us to eat together so I am unsure as to his expectations..

He stops eating and lightly rests his cutlery on his plate. "You are a talented cook, I hope you wish to do so again."

I smile at him, "I helped my mum cook the Sunday roast and picked up what to do from watching her really."t

He nods. "Then remind me to thank her for teaching you next time we visit. I suppose you would like to discuss where we are and why?" He picks up his knife and fork and continues to eat.

"I am curious."

"We're in a town on the edge of Pendle, not too close to the hill thankfully as Hallowe'en up there is often rather... interesting," he sneers. "I'm sure you know the mythology as well as the documented truth."

"Most of those tried weren't witches at all, but healers and knowledge seekers." He nods slowly at me.

"There are a considerable number of Purebloods that can find relatives from this area, but most notably are those that stayed close to the area. Longbottom and the Greengrass family for example. My mother was also related to members of that coven, and before you ask I am not related to that disaster on legs." His lip curls nastily at the thought of being related to Neville, I stifle a smile. "My mother was an only child, male heirs are the only ones of value, and after mother was born her parents would only consider allowing a boy to live, needless to say they failed to conceive one. Blood purity lost some prestige in the late fifties, and as such whilst it wasn't the done thing by the men, the some of the women were happy to go off with Muggles."

I chew carefully on a bit of pork considering what he has told me about wizarding heritage. "If your mother was an only child though, wouldn't she have been led into a pureblood marriage?"

"She was supposed to marry one of Black's relatives, Alphard I believe."

I can't help but interrupt. "The one that got disowned after leaving money to Sirius?"

He glowers at me. "Hmm, anyway. She met my Dad at a dance, he was Mill owners son and seemed to have it all."

"It sounds romantic." I smile, it quickly fades as I see the black look he is sending me.

"Does that sate your curiosity for tonight?"

I look at our empty plates and clear them, producing a simple pavlova desert for us. He looks surprised, but takes the offered pudding. I cautiously ask the one question burning in my mind. "But why should you choose for us to live here?"

"I am known here, more positively than elsewhere in the country." With that simple answer he begins to eat and silence descends again.

-x-


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you to all the wonderful people who are following this story; to those who have added it as a favourite I am honoured; those who leave a review motivate me to keep writing, thank you.

This is a short chapter, but it was just a perfect stopping opportunity as the next chapter will be dark. I should have an internet connection in just over two weeks so expect the next instalment then :).

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 11_-_

After a restful sleep, alone, I awaken to utter silence. Casting a tempus charm I find that I have slept in, with a wave of my wand the blinds open to reveal a clear blue sky, I smile and stretch. I feel very much at peace with the world, but somehow something, or maybe someone, seems to be missing.

I dress and venture downstairs, only to find the house empty. A note sits on the bar, written in familiar spidery scrawl.

'I have taken a trip to Diagon Alley to procure items for my laboratory, I shall return mid afternoon. SS'

I tap my fingers on the worktop rhythmically and consider the day. Making my decision I quickly prepare a bacon sandwich and grab the house keys before heading out for a walk.

-x-

I have allowed my feet to lead me, and have found a park teeming with people playing rugby and football. It reminds me of the Sundays I used to spend watching Dad play football for a pub team. I walk past the games and down a narrow path that runs alongside a stream, coming out on a country lane I turn left and head back towards the town.

It is with a little effort that I find my way back to the house, though I admit that my navigational skills were vastly Improved after the year that Harry, Ron and I spent traversing the countryside avoiding Snatchers and Death Eaters.

As I ascend the hill towards the house I contemplate how utterly odd it seems to have two war heroes living in such a Muggle area. I approach the rather unremarkable semi, and see the dark, imposing figure of my husband darkening the front step. I cannot make out his features, but his posture suggests that he is probably scowling.

He is.

"Where have you been?" he says, his voice low with a threatening undertone.

"I went to the park, for a walk." I respond plainly.

His scowl darkens, "it didn't occur to you to leave a note?"

"Why should it? I was expecting to be back before you, and I'm sure I can look after myself."

"Such a bloody Gryffindor mentality. Act first then repent at leisure." He flings open the door and stalks into the house.

"What the Hell is wrong?" I demand to his back.

He wordlessly flings a piece of parchment at me, purple wax is pealing from it, most likely the official seal of the Wizengamot. I unfurl it and begin to read.

_'Dear Professor Snape (parolee 291006)_

_It has come to the attention of the Wizengamot's that a breach of your parole has been occurred. _

_Under the Rehabilitation of Inactive Death Eaters Law, you were offered the opportunity to return to society under the following conditions:_

_marriage to either a Muggleborn witch or a Muggle of good standing;_

_that said marriage is condoned by upstanding members of the magical community;_

_that the accepted behaviours of marriage (see Wizarding Family and Communities Act 1013) were adhered to;_

_that you seek out and maintain suitable employment (or illustrate sufficient financial means to make this redundant);_

_that a permanent address is maintained on file with the Office of Magical Law Enforcement;_

_that you conduct no illegal activity; _

_you are not to associate with known Death Eaters not participating in the RIDE Law scheme (including those imprisoned);_

_and that you endeavour to appreciate and accept Muggle culture and their way of life._

_You will be required to face a parole hearing on 11__th__ April, please arrive at the Ministry of Magic no later than 10am. Failure to attend will result in the revocation of your parole status...'_

I stop reading and look at him surprised. "What have you done?"

He spins and fixes me with a pointed glare. "That is the question Miss Granger, what have I done to breach their conditions?"

I look back at him blankly, I don't know what he has done. I search my mind for an answer but draw a blank. "We could work through the conditions systematically to find the possible problem?"

"We could, but as you are my freedom I can only draw the conclusion that you have detected some perceived crime," he pauses and tilts his head, his eyes narrowing at me. "Or you have simply realised that a marriage to me is not what you expected, and whilst a separation would free you of me, it isn't as effective a guaranteed condemnation. Damning me to prison."

"I... I haven't done anything. I... You don't deserve prison, you don't even deserve this. I want to help. To understand you." I hesitate briefly and then in a rush say, "tolo..careforyou."

"To care for me?" he sneers at me. I hope he didn't pick up on my slip. "I am not to be cared for, Miss Granger. Not by silly ideologically inclined little girls. You know nothing of me and yet you wish to care for me?"

"Yes," my voice sounds small and timid.

In a blink of an eye he is standing in front of me, almost touching me. I shiver at his proximity.

"Remember Miss Granger, I told you I was not a nice person." I flinch and feel truly afraid of the powerful wizard staring down at me. I'm not entirely sure why but I turn and run to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: OK so the people who were supposed to be providing the internet failed, so I'm still using my rather limited mobile connection.

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 12_-_

I lie on my bed thinking, my mind is in too much of a whirlwind to concentrate on anything. My thoughts alternate between the two sides of my husband; on one hand he is caring and thoughtful, but on the other he is volatile and intimidating. I also try to reconcile this with my knowledge of his past and his role as a teacher and head of house. It creates a rather muddled picture of the man storming around downstairs.

Mentally I go through the possible breaches he could have made to his parole conditions. He married me with Professor McGonagall's blessing, which was the main condition; he's employed; doesn't associate with any of the bastards he spied on (excepting the Malfoy family who are involved with this same damn rehabilitation programme); he has moved us to a Muggle town; and has convinced my father that he's good for me.

Could he have done something illegal? I don't see how as he would have been arrested, not just summoned to a hearing.

He bought this house and moved us here. Could that be the breach? That we have a new address but haven't filed the paperwork? It's possible, but as Hogwarts is his home for over ten months of the year surely that is his permanent address.

We are in a normal marriage, at least as far as anyone else knows. The Ministry have been satisfied with our relationship so far and nothing has changed. Has it? Is he having an affair? Does he have children I don't know about? Is there something so hideous in his past that the Ministry feel that I should know?

I can feel anger rising in me, how dare he let me marry him only for him to flout his conditions and get sent to bloody Azkaban. Ignoring the fear he put into me less than an hour ago, I jump from the bed and fly downstairs in a rage. I stop at the door to the lounge, he is sitting with a stack of parchment in front of him, reading intently. He equally has no idea.

"What has caused you to come racing in here?" he asks, his eyes not leaving the page.

Ignoring his question I venture closer, my anger abating. "What are you reading?"

"The bloody families act. I can't see where else I may have breached these stupid requirements." He drops the sheet he is reading onto a pile that is amassing on the floor and snatches another from those to his left.

"I agree." His eyes flick up and meet mine. "Can I help?"

"So you don't believe that I've committed murder then?" The question is serious, without a trace of the sarcasm such a remark would usually contain.

"Last I checked Ron and Harry were still breathing and I doubt there are many others you'd be willing to kill." I smile and make light of his fear. His lip quirks slightly and he lets out a huff of breath that resembles a laugh.

"Even ending the Potter line would not be worth an eternity in Azkaban." He shuffles over, making room for me to sit by his side.

"Have you come to any conclusions yet?" I ask looking at the various piles that each seem to have some relevance.

"The _Wizarding Family and Communities Act 1013 _has been amended several times and some of the most archaic traditions are actually still law." He grabs a sheet of parchment and reads from it. "For example, if you are out in public without a pointed hat, as your husband I am to place the jelly-legs jinx on you for a duration of my choosing."

I snort a giggle. "I suppose I should be glad that it is not upheld. I'd look rather odd wearing a hat around here."

"Indeed. However, I do believe that I may have isolated a couple of the possible infractions." I look into his dark eyes expectantly. "This act states that under correct familial conditions, the marriage must be consummated within a 24 hour period for the marriage to be legal." I nod at this, recalling the uncomfortable act that cemented our union. "And should continue to be confirmed at least once a week, regardless of any objections that the witch may possess."

"But... no. NO!" I screech, scuttling away from him. Why say that? "That's... tha..."

Words fail me, and I'm utterly speechless. Could he possibly suggesting that he would abide by that?

"Calm yourself Miss Granger. I was merely pointing out the word of the law." I relax slightly. My initial panic has subsided, and logical thought returns. If he had planned to abuse me like that he would have done so by now and how would the Ministry know? "I did say one possible infraction, another more important one is that whilst I know almost everything about you..."

"Hardly!" I state indignantly.

"Excluding the insipid workings of the teenage girl's mind. But you know very little of me, despite what you believe you know. ="

"I know who you are, everything else is irrelevant to me."

"Is it?" His eyes glaze over, as if he is deep in thought. "The law states that there must be absolute trust and honesty between partners. This break was to develop an understanding between us. I feel that my timetable is being forced forward."

I nod, there is a sense that something monumental is about to be discussed, and I don't want to miss a single detail.

He rolls his left sleeve up and reveals the silvery trace of his Dark Mark. He is reverently running his fingers over the pattern, his face betrays no hint of what he is thinking.

"This is a symbol of my stupidity," he says.

"You..." His eyes snap to meet mine and he doesn't want interrupting. I bite my lip and stare at my hands.

"Hermione, I am sure you have things you wish to know. I will answer every question you have, take veritaserum if you demand it."

This man understood me and knew my curiosity, even when I tried to deny it. "I do trust you. I do have questions." He crosses his legs and looks at me expectantly. I want to start small and not pry too much. "Why become a Death Eater?"

"Simply power. I had none and wanted it. The Dark Lord promised it and I suppose he delivered. He helped me advance my studies, develop my skills." His answer was simple, and based on what I knew already of his past I could understand his decision. "I was trusted and given responsibility. I ultimately became the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

I shudder involuntarily at his reference to his brief but unforgettable stint in charge at the school. "When did you decide to work for the order?"

"As soon as Lily was marked." I wait for him to elaborate, but nothing more came.

"Why?"

His eyes narrow and I know I've touched on something he'd rather not discuss. "I love..d Lily, she was important to me. I couldn't condemn her to death and despite the danger I was in reporting this to Dumbledore he wanted more from me. I would have done _anything _for her protection."

"You didn't want to spy?"

"No," he grinds out. "I just wanted her safe, even if I had to enslave myself to a second master."

I nod slowly. "Why did you stay at the school?"

"To protect Potter." His lip curled.

"I still don't understand why this is important." I shake my head.

"Think Miss Granger." I try to think like the Ministry. What could possibly be important enough?

"Do you still love Lily?" That would be condemn our marriage.

"Part of me will always belong to her. She was my best friend and my desperate attempts to gain power and secure the Dark Lord's favour were what sentenced her to death. I will always love her." Those words slammed into my chest, leaving me almost breathless.

"Did you ever enjoy being a Death Eater?"

His mouth twists into a nasty sneer. "Now we're getting somewhere. Being a member of the Death Eaters was at one point an honour. One that gave me great pleasure."

I swallow hard and without looking at him I ask, "what did you do?"

"I was able to take delight in a range of acts. Do you really wish to know who you have married Mrs Snape?"

-x-

AN: OK it's a bit short but I had to post something rather than leave you all waiting. Internet should arrive on the 15th so I hope to post a new chapter in a week.

As Mrs HH pointed out conventional marriage law fics stipulate the regularity of sexual intercourse, I have made a nod to that here, but as Hermione deduces how would the Ministry know and monitor such acts (she doesn't believe any spells to monitor this have been placed on them).

I do have one question for you my dear reader, would you like the tale of Severus Snape to be in dialogue or through legilimency flashbacks/a pensieve? Please let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Chapter 13, will it be unlucky? Thanks to all the readers, followers, favourites and reviewers, I love you all.

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 13-_-_

"_I was able to take delight in a range of acts. Do you really wish to know who you have married Mrs Snape?" _

I can't look at him, the tone of his voice chills me to the bone. I try to tell myself that I understand what his past must be like and that nothing could terrify me. I've seen war first hand, watched friends die at the hands of cold blooded murderers. I thought I saw the man before me die.

How bad could it be? _'Do you want to know?' _a small voice in the back of my head whispers. Part of me screams that the past is the past and should be left there.

"Tell me," my voice is barely there.

"Are you sure? I will not be able to take back anything once you know." If he is showing this level of concern I am worried.

"Yes," my voice has regained some strength and I look at him, staring at the spot between his eyes hoping it gives the illusion of confidence.

"Very well then. Feel free to ask any question you feel pertinent."

My mind spins, what can I possibly ask in order to learn all about the man in front of me. "You said you felt proud when you took the Mark. What happened?"

"I was presented to the Dark Lord and asked to explain why I felt myself worthy of joining his ranks. I stated my moderate talents at duelling and potion making, he was unimpressed and it was my sponsor who spoke of my additional abilities, as I know you have seen my sixth year potions text I see no need to elaborate on those. I had completed a task, a small raid on a Muggleborn family." He pauses and looks at me. "Do you want details?"

I shake my head.

"No-one was suspicious at their deaths. He was pleased and I was given my mark. I was honoured to be accepted."

"How old were you?"

"That was my seventeenth birthday. We returned late to Hogwarts that January." The man was not offering any more information than I was asking for.

"Your best friend was a Muggleborn, how could you..." my voice trails off.

"Kill one? Kill many? I loved Lily and she turned against me, sided with _Potter _and _Black._"

"So your best friend abandoned you and just because she was a Muggleborn it meant that they should be exterminated?"

He glares at me. "Lily was more than my best friend,"

"So you were a couple once?"

"I suppose you will not let this drop?" he says with a sneer. I frown and wait for him to continue. He sighs. "Lily and I were very close. In our fifth year we were a couple. Lovers."

"You mean..."

"If I hadn't made a stupid mistake it is quite likely that Potter would unfortunately be my son."

"Oh." I frown as I process this information, I wonder how different everything would have been if that had happened.

He narrows his eyes at me and growls softly. "I'm sorry if it seems repugnant that I was ever actually in a relationship with a willing witch who didn't see me as a project."

"I wa..." He stands, and despite the lack of robes he sweeps from the room dramatically. With a sigh I head to the kitchen and begin to prepare lunch.

-x-

I thought, as I chopped vegetables for the soup, that cooking holds the same methodical approach as potions, and I wondered if he was a talented chef as well as potioneer. The soup was now ready and I butter the bread hoping he will join me.

Obviously years of conditioning to Hogwarts meal times has had an effect on him, he walked in to the kitchen at half past twelve, his head down and took a seat at the bar. His hair obscures his face and so I cannot tell how he is feeling.

"I didn't..." I begin placing a bowl in front of him.

"You didn't need to. What's the next question?" he takes his spoon and starts eating.

"What more do you think I need to know?" I ask, allowing him to reveal what he wants. I don't want to upset him.

"I spent up from 1977 to 81 as a true Death Eater. I was happy in that choice. I continued studying potions and mastering new spells. I _participated_ in events; my brief was intelligence, or rather general mayhem. I kept the auror office rather occupied and eventually I developed a talent for interrogation and espionage.

"I was tasked with securing a position at Hogwarts in order to report back the movements of the Order. It was whilst waiting for my interview that I overheard Sybill's prophecy. It was my chance to prove myself directly to the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, I only heard half of it before I was rather unceremoniously ejected by Aberforth."

"That was why you became Draco's Godfather, you were rising through the ranks and becoming influential." His eyes have risen to meet mine, expressing a degree of surprise. "He told me once that you were given the role because you were potentially the most powerful Death Eater."

"You'd have to ask either Lucius or Narcissa." He takes some bread I'd buttered and dips it in to his bowl. "The soup's good, thank you."

"It's nothing." I accept the compliment and take a seat to eat my own bowl.

"I rose very quickly to the inner circle after retelling the prophecy and a year later when I discovered that it was Lily who had been marked I begged Dumbledore to protect her. In exchange, though I'm sure he'd have done it anyway, I had to teach Potions and spy. The Dark Lord thought I had managed to infiltrate Hogwarts when I had, in reality, been forced to.

"By the time he returned, your fourth year, I was a member of the order and had to be bloody careful as Quirrell had spent a year with me. My life has always been about treading a very narrow line. Even between the two wars."

"Then you deserve to be happy." I reply vehemently.

"And you'll make me happy will you?" he sneers his eyes daring me to contradict him.

My temper flares and I feel my shoulders tense. "Happier than you would be without me.

"Really?" I narrow my eyes.

"I am not going to argue with you Severus. If you dislike this so much then the Wizengamot will put you out of your misery soon enough." His lips quirk slightly. "I'm sure Azkaban will make you much happier than I."

I eat the soup quickly, but can feel his eyes on me. "I am not a nice man Hermione," he whispers.

"So you keep telling me." I growl, not looking at him.

"After the first war I faced trial for the crimes I had committed, they included rape, sexual humilation, both psychological and physical torture, murder, assault, imprisonment... the list goes on. If it weren't for Dumbledore I would have been Kissed long before you even knew you were a witch." I look at him, his face. His eyes betray self-loathing and disgust, pain.

I reach out and take his hand, he flinches but doesn't pull away. "I understand that you have not been a nice person. But that doesn't make you bad." I hesitate. "Yes, you have mistakes but you've repented and suffered enough. I want to be here with you, I care for you and hope I can make you happy."

His eyes meet mine from beneath his veil of hair. "You shouldn't care for me, I don't deserve it."

I smile at him, he's not angry or hurt, but filled with self hatred. "You do. Can we try to make this work."

"Unless I wish to become very familiar with the prison service I don't have a choice."

I take my hand away and smile. We then eat in companionable silence.

-x-

AN: I had to stop it there, it just feels right. What do you think? Did I get Severus to confess his crimes well enough? Has he been truthful or has he skirted it? What will happen at the hearing? Let me know by pressing that little review button.

There reference to a quote from the film Michael Collins, where Liam Neeson is told his brief is intelligence and he responds by saying that it's really 'gun-running, daylight robbery and general mayhem'.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I love writing this fic I love my readers and those who have added this as a favourite or are following its progress. There's still lots more to come.

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 14-_-_

Tears are falling in rapid succession as Severus is taken away from the courtroom. He's bound and has a wand positioned in his back by an overenthusiastic auror. I scream and shout hoping that somehow I could possibly get the Wizengamot to change their mind. He's taken away and I can't take it any more. I stand and run at him, but I'm too late. I'm slamming my fists on the old wooden door as they bang shut on me sealing his fate and my future.

-x-

The pounding continues, but my fists are bound, my eyes are screwed shut. As I blink them open I realise that I'm in bed and that the pounding is on my bedroom door.

"Come in," my voice is rough with sleep. I scrub at my face with the heels of my hands, I must have been crying in my sleep.

The door swings open and in stalks Severus, I sigh with relief and sag into the mattress. The tension that had been brought about by my dream dissipates with his arrival. His hair is swept back and secured. His features look harsher but he seems softer to me like this, as if he isn't hiding. He is dressed in robes that flare behind him making him look imposing and purposeful. He looks at me, and at seeing my face takes to examining the book at my bedside.

"I apologise," he murmurs.

I sit up, ensuring that the duvet comes up with me and keeps me covered. "Have I missed something?"

"Not yet. We need to get to the Ministry." I nod and smile sadly. "You need to wear robes, and perhaps you could do something to tame that mane you call hair."

His insult surprises me. "Are you worried?"

He looks back to me, his eyebrow arched. "Why would I be worried Miss Granger?"

"I just..." I'm slightly hurt by his behaviour.

"Either this infraction is minor and the release me, or they annul this marriage and I get sent to Azkaban. Each way I win," he says dismissively.

My anger bubbles to the surface. "That's it is it? You don't care what happens?"

He leans in close. "I never asked for this marriage, I appreciate the freedom it gives me, but I should be locked away and you should be off practising making little Weasleys."

"Is that all I'm good for?" I sit up and narrow the gap further. "I should just forget my own ambitions and become a baby factory?"

"I would have thought that would be your preferred future rather than the one you are facing right now." The duvet slips down revealing my short and vest pyjamas.

"Well, I am more likely to be popping out little Snapes than Weasleys." He leans back and looks at me taking me in.

"That will not be happening," he says, his voice low.

I scowl and run through what I've said, my eyes widening at what I just suggested. I am hurt slightly by his response but stay silent.

He twists his face into a sneer and the stalks from the room.

-x-

I've dressed in plain robes of midnight blue with a dress underneath, my hair has been tamed into a neat bun and I've placed an emerald ring I inherited from my grandmother above my wedding band. Severus grunted his approval before we apparated to London.

The Ministry never changes; bureaucrats everywhere appearing purposeful but really just hiding their inability to alter anything. Today is no exception. I just walk through it all, trying ignoring the stares we receive as we head to the hearing room. Severus holds my arm guiding me, so I am able to keep my head low.

I am stopped at the door and separated from my husband. I offer him a smile and receive a nod in return. He turns and is shown inside by an Auror, I watch the door silently.

"Mrs Snape?" a calm voice says from behind me.

I turn and smile weakly at the man, "yes?"

"Please follow me, we need to ask you some questions in relation to your husband's parole." I nod and do as requested.

We walk down a narrow corridor and then through a door into a small questioning room. There is a small desk and a chair on each side, the room is windowless. A quill is poised over a piece of parchment, ready and waiting.

"Take a seat." The man gestures to the chair on the far side of the desk, silently I take it placing my hands on my lap. He sits opposite, a false smile plastered on his face.

"As you are aware, your husband's parole has been brought into question."

"Yes, though I..." I am cut off.

"I understand." His wand is drawn and pointed at the quill, which begins to scratch away. His face becomes serious. "As you are aware your husband may have breached the conditions on which he was released. We need you to answer some questions to assist our inquiries."

"Alright," I lick my lips and then hold the lower one between my teeth. "May I please have some water?"

"Of course, you are not under interrogation." He conjures a glass and then fills it with water from the tip of his wand. I take a sip and wait for him to begin. "You have known your husband since 1991 is that correct?"

"Yes, I first met him when I started Hogwarts." I feel uneasy with this man.

"He taught you Potions?"

"Yes, and Defence in my sixth year."

"Is it not strange being married to your teacher?"

"It is unusual, but our relationship has evolved. He is my professor in class and around the school but my husband in our rooms." The quill scratches away, noting my response.

"You married him of your own free will?"

"Yes, I chose to marry him."

"Do you feel that you know him well?"

"I probably know him better than most."

"And you have discussed his past and the crimes of which he is being punished for?"

"Unjustly so." It is not a true answer but it conveys my feelings on his conviction.

"As you believe Mrs Snape." He smiles. "We would like you to view a pensieve and then take some veritaserum before talking to the parole board."

"What is he being accused of doing?"

"In due time Mrs Snape. Will you consent to the procedures I have outlined?"

"Yes, anything to help Severus."

The man nods and slips from the room briefly. He returns carrying a shining pensieve. He places it on the table in front of me.

"I will leave this with you to view. I will return to administer the serum and then escort you to the chamber."

Again he leaves, closing the door softly.

I stare into the shimmering liquid, it shifts and swirls, drawing me in. Without a second thought I plunge my head into the silver and am drawn to a different place.

-x-

I land back in my chair as I tumble from the depths of the past as portrayed in the pensieve. My mind is spinning at what I have just seen and a wave of nausea hits me. I double over, sliding from the chair and retch on to the floor.

My heart is battered and my soul feels torn.

How could he? Why didn't he tell me? I suppose he did, he just didn't give details. I suppose I didn't listen, I was so blinkered by him being a spy and the good he's done. Dumbledore vouched for him, said he did it on his orders, but he'd told me he'd enjoyed those things. Never said he regretted doing them. Has only said he deserves punishing, does he even feel remorse? I had read the court records, but with the redacting most the details were sketchy. Why show me this? Do I still believe he should be free?

The door swings open and the man walks back in, he looks at me on the floor by a pool of vomit and smirks.

"pensieves always make me feel sick too." I want to glare but smile and stand. He waves his wand and cleans the floor, though the stench remains.

"It was disorientating." I admit. I see the small bottle he holds, and realise that now I need to face an interrogation under truth serum. I pick up the glass of water and drink deeply. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, if you'll take a seat whilst I place three drops on your tongue." I do as asked and sit, sticking my tongue out. He approaches and steadily drips the liquid into my awaiting mouth. "Very well, we shall head to the main hearing."

-x-

We enter a courtroom, Snape is sitting directly in front of the assembled members of the Wizengamot, he does not look pleased. His lips are pressed together in a thin line. I am made to stand off to his left, I can't look at him.

"Madam Snape, I am glad you can join us." I smile weakly at the witch who appears to be presiding over the hearing.

"I hope to clear up this matter so that my husband and I can return home." Despite what I have seen I feel like I must still save Snape from prison.

"Please, take a seat." A chair has somehow appeared behind me and I take it, folding my hands in my lap. "Please Are you aware of the reasons that he has been brought before this panel?" she asks kindly.

"No Madam, I am only aware that my husband has breached the conditions on which he was released." The witch nods at my answer.

"It is in this board's opinion that your marriage to Professor Snape should never have been allowed to proceed." She pauses. "You are aware that the marriage had to be sanctioned by an upstanding member of society?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall vouched for the suitability of our match." I frown confused by what was being asked.

The witch nods again, "Professor McGonagall did record her opinions on your suggested marriage. However, at the time she was not in a position to be considered an upstanding member of society, as she was acting Headmistress until the commencement of the Spring term."

I look at her, stunned. "But..."

"Madam Snape, your husband has explained the plans for your future and the new house that he has bought for you, convincing us that there is merit to your union. However, the fact remains that, whilst Professor McGonagall is now Headmistress and a perfectly respectable individual, at the time of your marriage she failed to meet this panel's criteria.

"This may have been something that we could have overlooked, however we have received notification that you are also not meeting the conditions of the _Family and Communities Act._This is why you have been brought in for questioning."

"Who?" The word sounds strangled as I say it.

"That is irrelevant and confidential." A clerk sitting to one side stated.

I want to argue but see Snape looking at me and shaking his head slightly.

The witch continues, "as I said due to this complaint we need to investigate the suitability and rehabilitation that this marriage can offer Professor Snape." I nod dumbly. "Excellent. Mrs Snape you are a student under Professor Snape's tutelage are you not?"

"Yes, he has taught me since I arrived at Hogwarts." The words fell from my mouth effortlessly.

"He still teaches you?"

"Yes, I'm studying for NEWT Potions."

"This is as part of a class rather than private tuition?"

"I take it alongside several other students. He treats me the same as the others."

"We have observation reports indicating that," interjects the clerk.

"Very well. Mrs Snape, do you feel safe when with your husband?"

"Very much so."

"And your parents? I assume he has met them."

"Severus has convinced my parents that he is the ideal husband for me." I'm glad I don't need to lie.

"He is a good husband? Demonstrates his feelings towards you?"

Is he a good husband? "He has bought us a house in which to live, in a Muggle area, and considered my feelings when furnishing it." Still not lying.

"Please excuse the intrusion into your privacy, but do you have marital relations regularly?"

How do I phrase this? "We do as often as each desire it." Snape nods slightly, as if approving of my answer.

"Are you aware of his background? The crimes of which he is being punished?"

"He has told me of has told me of his past."

"Do you believe that him not to be a threat to Muggles nor Muggleborns?"

"I wouldn't be with him if I did. If he wished me harm, he'd have had plenty of opportunity by now."

"Are you happy with him as your husband for life?"

I need to answer quickly, but I can't say yes after what I've just seen. "We have a great deal in common, he is intelligent and well read, and I cannot see myself with anyone else." Because the binding was permanent.

The witch smiles at us. "Professor and Mrs Snape, you have shown here today individually to be quite content with one another. Whilst you are in the early stages of a relationship, I can see that you care for each other. Professor you think highly of your wife and she admires you. I wish you success in your marriage. However, as a condition of your parole was breached I give you seven days to find a suitable person to vouch for the suitability of your marriage. They must agree that you are a good match in personality and that Mrs Snape has the ability to teach you, Professor, the errors of your past behaviour."

With that the assembled panel file out and we are shown out into the corridor.

We walk in silence, close together but not touching. As we leave the Ministry building Severus reaches out to take my hand. As his fingers brush mine I snatch my hand away.

"Don't you ever touch me, Severus Snape." I hiss, my eyes boring into his.

He withdraws and silently we return home.

-x-

AN: What do you think? It seems to have gotten a bit dark in here.

I'm thinking of putting up all the bits I've written and taken out of this as a separate fic, it will be M rated but fills in some of the blanks (such as the pensieve in this chapter), or just exist because I wrote them and took them out or changed how I chose to show it, what do you think? Would you be interested?


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks as always to everyone, you show me so much love that it really motivates me to keep going.

I do normally try to privately respond to reviews (I apologise if I didn't last chapter, I've a new job and it's taking over) but there was one review where because you weren't signed in I couldn't. Minuet, I appreciate your comments that I seem to be holding back in my writing, and it is possibly unintentional, but there is a degree of restraint due to the T rating (some of the outtakes that I have written are most definitely M rated if not MA).

Despite it being a cardinal sin, this story hasn't been read by anyone other than myself prior to uploading and I do not have anyone to bounce my ideas off. I really appreciate the time you took to explain my holding back, as I genuinely hadn't realised it and it has instilled a degree of confidence in my own ability. I would love it if you could spend some time explaining to me where you feel I have spoilt it for the reader so that I can develop and make this story and future ones better. Thank you.

-With This Ring I Thee Rehabilitate-

-Chapter 15_-_

I walk into the kitchen through the back door and collapse into a chair I know Snape is following me but I can't look at him. I think back through the whole day and can't comprehend entirely what has gone on.

I thought I knew what had happened. Knew him. But it was an illusion, a fallacy that I'd created. He'd told me everything, but it was too easy to ignore and place a positive spin on it all. The pensieve allowed me to see his first trial exactly as it happened. No gloss on it. If Dumbledore hadn't stepped in towards the end of it he would have faced the life imprisonment and more likely the Kiss.

A mug of tea appears in front of me and I swipe at my cheeks, feeling the dampness on them.

"Thanks." Despite my anger and emotions I feel that manners should still be obeyed.

"No Hermione," his voice is silky and soft. "Thank you."

I look up at him and see that he has pulled the band from his hair which is now obscuring his face. I cannot see his eyes, but can sense the sincerity in his words.

"Are you all right?" he asks softly.

I consider how to answer him, or even if I actually wanted to. I pick up the mug and sip the hot liquid. "I should be."

"Explain."

"It's nothing." I shake my head slightly. I can feel his gaze intensify, even if I can't see his eyes.

"Please tell me." His voice is so soft and gentle that I almost want to run to him and have him hold me, telling me everything is all right.

My lip begins to tremble. "Whilst I was away from you I... I saw..." I inhale deeply. "I was shown a pensieve. It was your first trial."

"Oh." He sounds surprised and pushes his hair from his face. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"I know that you'd told me about everything, but..." my voice fades away.

"It made it more real," he concludes for me. I nod drinking my tea. He sighs and I concentrate my gaze on the mug.

"How could you?" I ask

"At first it was.. enjoyable. After Lily... after I reported the prophecy and begged Dumbledore for her protection I was given no choice but to help the Order. I began to see things more objectively and altered my perception of my actions and the cause I had pledged my life to support."

"I thought you regretted being a Death Eater."

"Hermione, I do regret making that choice now. However, it seemed such a logical move at the time. My actions were as horrendous as my trial made out. I made awful choices, and I hurt too many people who didn't deserve it. I have avoided punishment for a long time and you have helped me do that. Do you feel as if you have made a mistake now?"

I bite my lip and don't know how to answer him. "No." The word falls from my tongue.

"Maybe you should."

"Why are you so negative?"

"As I've said I'm not a nice person. Why are you so positive?"

"Because I can see the good in you." I reply honestly. "You have helped keep me alive since I was 11. You prevented many atrocities because of the intelligence you provided. You put the needs of others before your own. Professor Dumbledore trusted you to always do the right thing."

"Albus never truly trusted me. He accused me of dangling on Voldemort's arm, and he used and manipulated me." He sounds defeated. "Every action I have done has been calculated and has caused injury."

"I don't understand you." I state simply.

"I wouldn't expect you to." I look up at him. "You have done more for me than I would ever have expected. More than I deserve. I have tried to push you away and for some inexplicable reason, that is probably linked to you being a blasted Gryffindor, you have been immune."

"Please, I don't know what to think any more." I stand and try to smile. "I just need some space. Sorry."

-x-

I shut my bedroom door and slump against it, steadily sliding to the floor. I draw my knees up and let the tears fall. I bang my head on the door and consider what I need to do.

I have no idea who the real Severus Snape is. I have no idea who to ask to prove that our relationship is valid. I have no idea why I allowed the marriage to continue.

There is a persistent tapping against the glass of my window. Slowly I lift my head, wiping my eyes to remove some of the blurry edges. I recognise the grand eagle owl as belonging to Draco.

Sniffing, I stand and let the owl inside. It politely extends it's leg and waits for me to take the slip of parchment.

It hits me. Draco. Draco has known Snape since he was a child. He has grown up with the man, maybe he could provide more of an insight into everything I don't know.

"Will you please wait to take a response back?" I ask the bird, who hoots in response. I carefully remove the note and skim through it.

_'Hermione,_

_How is the bat? Hope he is showing you the best of himself and that you are getting to know him... intimately._

_Draco'_

I grab a quill and parchment and begin to write.

_'Dear Draco,_

_Thanks for the note. I hope you are enjoying your holiday, how is Emily?'_

I pause and consider my next words.

_'I need to know about Severus. How he was when you were a child? What's he like as a Head of House? It's important. Please._

_Hermione'_

I know that my letter is brief but I just want answers as quickly as possible without telling Draco why. I tie the note back to the owl and send it back, lying back on my bed and waiting.

-x-

I had fallen into a restless slumber whilst waiting for news from Draco. I had tried to wrack my brain and come up with a new witness, but besides the Headmistress and Harry (who, whilst he would be listened to by the Ministry, was still not pleased with my choice of husband) there was no-one I could come up with.

I watched the sun rise and a vale of mist descend on the fields behind the house. At some point Snape had knocked on the door asking if I was all right through the wood, I didn't answer and shortly after I heard his door close.

The mist had lifted before I had a received a response from Draco. The note in question is currently resting in front of me untouched. I am almost afraid to read what it contains. Stealing myself I open it and read.

_'What the bloody Hell has that stupid git done? Mother will kill him if he's done something to upset you (she really likes you)._

_You wanted to know what he was like before I came to Hogwarts, you're not pregnant are you?! Uncle Sev was always around for important things: my birthday, Christmas Eve, some of the summer. He was kind enough, always gave me practical gifts and taught me spells and techniques that helped me. He seemed sad, never brought a girlfriend or anyone with him, but had a wicked sense of humour and could wind Father up easily._

_As Head of Slytherin he was really fair; it might not have seemed that way to you, but he followed the House rules and bollockings were in private. I was summoned before him more times than I can count for insulting you. At school he has always tried to please too many. I was a liability, I only understood much later. Sixth year was hard on both of us; I was being obstinate and he was trying his best. Seventh year was Hell and I could see him falling apart. He wasn't the man I had really good memories of being with._

_Hermione, whatever he has done, tell me. I know he is a good man and I would hate to see his idiocy spoil any relationship that could develop. I know you would be great together, you have so much in common but you can't see it. I once thought Severus and Mother were secretly a couple and I hated him for that, but I realised that they are too different. Focus on your similarities and you might like what you find._

_Love_

_Draco_

_PS I'm sending him an owl to tell him to get his head out of his arse.'_

I try to smile and hope that Draco really hasn't sent Snape a letter. The insinuation that I may be pregnant is so ridiculous that I can't even find humour in it.

I close my eyes and imagine a young Draco playing with Snape. I can hardly picture him smiling at a child let alone kneeling on the floor and entertaining one.

There are two voices arguing inside my head; one defending Snape and the other condemning him. I've lived with him for months, been his student for years, but I don't know him. Draco seems convinced that I shouldn't dismiss my marriage regardless of what has done, and I know that should mean a lot as I trust Malfoy now. I can't ignore his past. I can't forget the atrocities he committed. How much has told me that has been truthful? How much has just been highlights designed with some aim in mind?

I set to and write a list: the positives and negatives of being Mrs Severus Snape.

_'__**Pros**_

_He is protective_

_He is powerful_

_He loves books_

_Is intelligent_

_We can have an intellectual conversation_

_Is kind_

_Is dedicated_

_is honourable?_

_Fiercely loyal_

_Brave_

_Couragous _

_Not totally unattractive_

_...assisted Dumbledore in suicide_

_**Cons**_

_He has tortured people in ways I can't truly understand_

_Has committed murder_

_Is cold_

_Sarcastic_

_Is manipulative_

_Is self depreciating_

_Is a general bastard_

_Hates me and most of my friends_

_Was forced into marrying me_

_Too old_

_Too cynical'_

My thoughts slow until my quill makes a large black blot on the paper. I read through my points and most of cons are manageable and flaws in his personality. I don't know what to think or to do. For one of few times in my whole life I have no answer.

-x-


End file.
